A New Love Interest For Steve
by Christiangirl
Summary: Steve meets a remarkably beautiful new love interest. This meeting takes place a year after Ellen broke off their engagement, to get the journalism position she had long sought after. This is an AU fanfic story. Please note that this is the updated ver


Thank you, Jaycee for all of your help and for your suggestions. I really appreciate it. I'll be looking to you once again when I write my 2nd DM Fanfic story.  
  
Summary: Steve meets a most unlikely love interest. This meeting takes place a year after Ellen decided to break off their engagement after she meets a man who is able to get her the journalism position she has long sought after. This is purely a love story, no mystery or murder to solve here. This is an Alternate Universe Diagnosis Murder Fanfic Story.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters mentioned belong to CBS. I'm just borrowing them for this fanfic story, but I promise to put them back when I'm finished. I receive no compensation whatsoever, I'm just writing this fanfic purely for pleasure and my love for Diagnosis Murder. Det. Monica Monnique (Marla) Harvey-Montgomery, Captain Hernandez, Sgt. Jerry Brooks, Officer Jim Weller are my creations.  
  
A NEW LOVE INTEREST FOR STEVE  
  
By Christiangirl/Sharon N. Miott  
  
"I'm really concerned about Steve," Mark said, as he sat at the table sipping coffee with Drs. Amanda Bentley and Jesse Travis in the doctors' lounge at Community General Hospital. "He just hasn't been himself since Ellen left him."  
  
Amanda added, "Yes, I was just so shocked to hear that Ellen had broken off their engagement. I thought for sure that she was the woman for him. They seemed so happy together."  
  
"Jesse, you were on at BBQ Bobs last night, weren't you? How was Steve?" Mark asked, concerned.  
  
"Steve seemed just fine last night, but you know how he likes to hide his true feelings." Jesse replied.  
  
"Steve's been so busy looking after Katie and me, he hardly has any time set aside for himself." Mark replied, sadly. "He doesn't even have a social life. And when I ask him about it, he just gets so upset with me. We need to have a man to man talk."  
  
Everyone turned as Norman Briggs, the hospital administrator walked into the room. "Good morning doctors," he announced joyously, obviously anxious to impart some news. The group didn't have long to wait. "I've just been notified," he continued, "I'll be getting a part-time assistant administrator to look after things while I'm traveling for the board. No more work pile up. Isn't that wonderful?"  
  
"It is wonderful. Congratulations." Mark smiled at the happy man. "But I'm going to miss your complaining about not having enough help," Mark teased, unable to resist the good-natured jab. "But I suppose you'll find something else to gripe about."  
  
"I resent that remark, Amigo," Norman replied, unamused. "I thought you were my friend. I thought that you of all people would understand the need for me to have an assistant, with you being the chief of internal medicine."  
  
"It was just a joke, Norman," replied Amanda.  
  
"When does this person start?" asked Jesse.  
  
"I really don't know as of yet," replied Norman. "We're waiting for a call from the new assistant. I heard that this person is also a police officer with the LAPD. We'll have to work around their work schedule. They'll be working while they're off duty, kind of like a second job for them."  
  
"Norman, that should be kind of interesting," replied Mark. "I wonder if Steve knows this person," Mark said, as he finished his thought.  
  
"Jesse added, "Yeah, I wonder."  
  
"I really couldn't tell you at this moment guys," Norman said, and then continued his train of thought, "I don't even know his or her name, just that they're a detective with the LAPD." "Well, Norman I'm sure that this person will be in good hands if you're doing the training. He or she will be with the best of the trade," replied Mark.  
  
AT THE PRECINCT  
  
Detective Lt. Steve Sloan sat lost in his thoughts. His brow furrowed as he remembered the night Ellen gave him the unbelievable news that she was breaking off their engagement for better fare, as Steve put it.  
  
"We've been seeing each other for the past 2 years, and this happens," Steve thought to himself, wondering why he had so much trouble finding true love since Lena's death. "I've gotta get over this heartbreak somehow. I've got to be strong for Katie and my dad."  
  
Steve didn't notice that Captain Robert Hernandez stood at his office window, watching. Captain Hernandez shook his head sadly, realizing the tough time his best detective was going through.  
  
Captain Hernandez remembered the hard time Steve went through with the loss of his wife, Lena. How Steve was left to raise their daughter Katherine (Katie) Lena Sloan alone. But, when Ellen came along, everyone thought that Steve had found his true soul mate after all of the failed romances he had gotten into after his first love, Lena had passed away. Captain Hernandez just sighed to himself, wishing he could take away Steve's pain.  
  
Captain Hernandez had been married for nearly 40 years -- about 3 years longer than Steve was on this earth -- to the same "lovely girl", as he put it. So, if anyone was in a position to help him with the matters of love, he could.  
  
He also remembered when Steve first joined the force. He had been assigned to be Steve's first partner after he graduated from the police academy. Back then, he was Sergeant Hernandez, who was known to adopt his new recruits as his little brothers. He became a surrogate big brother to then Officer Steve Sloan.  
  
He was shaken from his reminiscing of old times, when Detective Sgt. Jerry Brooks said goodnight to him. Captain Hernandez waved as Jerry left the precinct. The captain then gathered his things together preparing to leave the precinct, to start a much-needed two-week vacation. On his way out, he checked on his prize detective and noticed that he was still at his desk working on some cases.  
  
"Well, Sloan don't you think you're overdoing it a bit?" Captain Hernandez asked, ribbing Steve in a good-natured way. "Don't worry about impressing me, I still think you're one of my best detectives yet."  
  
"Uh, oh, um Cap, I'm just finishing up some last minute details on my last arrest. I won't stay long." Steve replied.  
  
"C'mon Sloan, closing time. I can't have my prized Lieutenant overworked. By the way, Muriel was wondering if you would be interested in having dinner with us tomorrow evening," asked Captain Hernandez.  
  
"I would love to, but I promised my dad that I would have dinner with him and then go see a Laurel and Hardy marathon at the Beach Cinema," replied Steve.  
  
"Oh, maybe some other time, okay Sloan?" Hernandez asked.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," replied Steve half-heartedly. Captain Hernandez bid Steve farewell as he departed from the precinct; he left Steve in charge of the precinct while he was on his two-week vacation. He left Steve some instructions and Chief Masters' number, just in case he needed it. Steve told the captain to enjoy his vacation. The captain departed, leaving Steve to his work and his many thoughts of the past events in his life.  
  
Steve decided to call it a night himself and departed from the precinct, leaving Detective Sgt. Dennis Jordan in charge. Steve then decided to stop at a local restaurant/lounge on the beach for a drink and a light meal before going home. He called home to let Mark know that he'd be late.  
  
At Mariachi's Italian Restaurant and Lounge  
  
As Lt. Sloan walked through the entrance of the restaurant, a bevy of women stopped to study him. They gave him the unmistakable eye, but Steve was so lost in his thoughts about his lost love, Ellen Sharp, he hardly noticed the attention the women in the restaurant were giving him.  
  
An attractive hostess with golden blond hair greeted Steve, so that she could seat him.  
  
Steve smiled at the pretty young hostess as he asked, "Do you have a table facing a window? I'd like to see the ocean."  
  
Steve was so preoccupied with himself; he didn't seem to notice that the waitress had found the perfect table for him with the ocean view he so desperately desired. He also hadn't noticed a piece of paper that somehow managed to find his hand. Steve glanced down to study the piece of paper. Steve's brow furrowed as he realized that the pretty hostess, whose name was Priscilla, had slipped him her phone number with a note for him to call her sometime. Steve began to blush, as he thought to himself, "Wow, I didn't say so much as hi to her."  
  
As Steve sat down at his table, he took a look at the menu Priscilla, the hostess left at his table. His brow furrowed as he once again thought about his broken engagement with Ellen. As Steve was lost in thought, another waitress stood by his table patiently, as she waited to take his order. Steve was brought from his thoughts, as a waitress gently touched his shoulder.  
  
"Hello sir," the pretty waitress replied. "My name is Tara, and I'll be your waitress tonight. Are you ready to place your order, sir?"  
  
"Yes," Steve replied, smiling flirtatiously at the pretty waitress. "Tara, what do you recommend from this menu? I'm having a hard time deciding which dish to choose."  
  
Tara was so pleased that this handsome gentleman asked for her help in deciding on a dish. Tara replied, "Sir, I would highly recommend the Salmon Crust dish, made with fresh Alaskan Salmon in a flaky crust. It also comes with Broccoli Florentine."  
  
"That sounds like a great choice Tara," Steve replied, trying to hide the fact that he was very sad and lonely.  
  
"Would you like a drink with your meal, sir?" asked Tara.  
  
"Yes, an iced tea please," Steve replied.  
  
"Coming right up, sir," replied Tara.  
  
Tara immediately brought Steve's drink to his table and informed him that his meal would be out shortly.  
  
Steve cuddled his drink as he thought about his broken engagement to Ellen, the love of his life. He was very sullen as he sipped his drink, while he awaited his meal; he asked himself, "What's taking them so long with my order? Did they have to catch it and cook it themselves?" Steve chuckled at his own joke, even in the midst of his pain.  
  
As a smiling Tara brought Steve's meal to his table, she handed him a piece of paper with her name and phone number on it. And although he was sad deep inside, Steve managed to give her one of his charming Sloan smiles as he graciously accepted her phone number.  
  
As Steve proceeded to eat his meal, a tall and very beautiful African American woman caught his eye. He watched her as she came through the entrance of the restaurant. The first thing he took notice of was her left hand.  
  
"No rings," he thought to himself. His food got cold, as he suddenly forgot about his hunger for food. He also noticed her beautiful hairstyle of braids.  
  
As she walked in to the main dining room, Steve also caught her eye.  
  
"Hmm, very nice looking." Monica Monnique Harvey-Montgomery thought to herself, as she stood studying Steve. She surveyed his left hand, and she also noticed that there were no rings on his fingers. As she approached his table, she noticed that Steve had a sad look in his eyes, though he tried to hide his feelings when he smiled at her.  
  
"Hi there handsome, my name is Marla," she said as she held out her hand to him.  
  
"Is there a last name with that?" Steve asked with curiosity.  
  
"Marla is the only name you need right now," Marla replied.  
  
"Okay," Steve replied in defeat, not in the mood for a fight with a stranger. Steve just stared at the beautiful stranger that sat across the table from him. He was just so fascinated with her beauty. He was so amazed at her attitude about her appearance. She was so modest, she didn't think of herself as drop dead gorgeous, the way Steve viewed her. And although they enjoyed each other's company, Steve got the feeling that she didn't particularly care for him.  
  
As Marla sat across the table from Steve, her brow furrowed as she thought about the past events of her life. She thought about losing her fiancé, just one year ago in a botched drug raid, because of someone blowing his cover. Marla also thought about the time she lost her first husband, Jim Montgomery II, heir apparent to the Montgomery Pharmaceutical Corporation, to cancer. So, she shied away from relationships, afraid of having her heart broken again. She was now a very wealthy woman, due to the fact that her husband had left his entire estate to her and his parents, whom she adored and with whom she shared a sprawling ranch in Santa Monica. So now she had to be equally careful with the men she dated. She wanted a man that would love her for her and not what she could do for them with her wealth. Her mother-in-law viewed her as the daughter she wished for, but never had. For she had 5 sons with her husband of nearly 60 years, Jim Montgomery, Sr.  
  
As Steve sat gazing at Marla, he noticed that she was lost in her thoughts. He wanted to ask her what was on her mind, but thought he should mind his own business. He thought to himself, "I'm still suffering from the after effects of a broken relationship and I'm in no position to give advice. I need help myself. Besides, if she really needed my help, she would have asked me." So Steve and Marla said their good byes to one another and left the restaurant.  
  
At The Sloan Beach House  
  
Mark had been anxiously awaiting Steve's arrival from the restaurant. Mark really needed to have a man to man talk with his beloved son. Mark just absolutely adored his son and Steve's little girl, Katie. Mark had allowed Katie to stay up a little while longer than usual so that she could wait until her daddy came home. Steve walked through the door with his eyes still looking sad, although he and his new friend Marla had a great time together.  
  
"Hi, Dad. Hi, Katie," Steve said, trying to sound happy.  
  
"Hi, Daddy." Katie squealed, running to her precious father.  
  
"Hi, Son." Mark replied, as he watched Steve come through the door.  
  
Mark, not being fooled by his son's happy greeting, asked, "Son, is everything alright? How was your quiet evening at Mariachi's?"  
  
Steve, who was surprised by his father's quick perception of things not spoken, replied: "Dad, am I an open book to you? You just seem to see right through me."  
  
"No, Son." Mark replied, and then continued, "I just wanted to make sure you're not keeping things bottled up inside you. Sooner or later, we're going to have to talk about what happened between you and Ellen, if you're going to get involved in another relationship. It's been just about a year ago that Ellen broke off the engagement with you, and you haven't quite opened up about it yet. Steve, if you're going to move forward and put this chapter of your life behind you, you're just going to have to talk about it," replied Mark with great concern for his beloved son.  
  
"So, now what Dad, you want me to see a shrink?" Steve asked, with a hint of anger and sarcasm in his voice, and then continued angrily, "Would that make you happy Dad?" "Son, how are you going to move on to the next level of your life?" Mark, asked with great love pouring out in his words, that caused Steve to consider the events of his life the previous year.  
  
"Well Dad, I'm just not ready to move on. I just want more time to grieve over my broken engagement to Ellen," replied Steve, his voice now calm.  
  
"Steve," Mark replied, and then continued with his thought to his son, "it's already been a year, when are you going to stop grieving about the past and start living your life for the future?" Mark, asked his son in desperation.  
  
"Dad, please, I'm nearly 40 years old and you're still treating me like a spoiled child!" Steve replied, in anger.  
  
"Steven Michael Sloan!" Mark replied with such anger that it shocked both father and son. "If you want to be treated like an adult, please behave like an adult! You can't have it both ways!"  
  
"You forgot the Detective Lieutenant part in my name, Dad." Steve replied, trying to make his dad laugh, realizing that he upset his dad with his disrespectful attitude. He succeeded in making his dad laugh, as he'd always been able to do since he was a lad about to get in trouble for his teenage antics.  
  
"You always knew how to get out of trouble by making me laugh," Mark replied in mock disgust.  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting over the past few months," replied Steve. "I sure haven't been much of an example to Katie on how to respect your parent, have I?"  
  
"Well, Son, considering all that you've been through, I'd have to say that you've been quite good to both Katie and me. Now getting back to your rare quiet evening out, did anything special happen?" Mark asked.  
  
"Well, Dad, I met a very beautiful woman, whose name is Marla. And no, Dad, she wouldn't give me her last name, meaning that she wasn't too interested in me. Why should she be? I think she's just beyond my reach." Steve replied in defeat.  
  
As Mark looked over his son's tall and tan physique, he couldn't help thinking to himself, "The nurses at Community General would stand in line to wait on Steve hand and foot on his many visits, him being hurt on duty a lot. They all think he's so handsome with those dimples on his cheeks and the cleft in his chin."  
  
"Hey, Steve." Mark called out to encourage his son, "you should come by the hospital some time during our lunch hour, and you'll see just how much our women staff like you. They just drive me crazy, always asking about you. And now it's even worse since you and Ellen broke up. They just think you're the cat's meow."  
  
Steve couldn't help but laugh at his father's last comment. "Dad, I might take you up on that. I'll just stand in the entrance way and pose for all my adoring female public." Steve said, making his father and himself erupt with laughter. Mark was glad to hear his son's laughter again, which he hadn't heard much from Steve over the past year, since his painful break-up with Ellen.  
  
Monday Morning at Community General Hospital  
  
Mark and Jesse joined Amanda in the doctors' lounge after a harried morning in the ER. There was a 10-car pile up on the Pacific Coast Highway. There were lots of injuries, but amazingly none of the injuries were life threatening.  
  
"Hi, Amanda," said Mark and Jesse in unison, "how's your morning coming along?"  
  
"Hi, Mark. Hi, Jesse," Amanda replied. "So far, so good. Slow morning, which means no one reported any murders thus far, which always makes for a good morning."  
  
"Amanda, how's Ron doing?" Mark asked.  
  
"Oh, he's doing fine." Amanda replied, unable to hold back her outburst of hearty laughter, she continued, "CJ and Dion are giving him a run for his money. Ron, my dear husband thought I had it easy with those two young men of mine. They just adore Ron and they accepted him as their dad. Even though they've been running him ragged, he's enjoying every minute of them calling him dad. I just love those men of mine. Not only did I gain a husband, I also gained an extra child." Everyone laughed at Amanda's comment that Ron is like an extra child to her. They knew she wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
"So how's my surrogate brother Steve doing these days?" Amanda asked with much concern. "Ron would like Steve to come visit us some time. You know when those two get together, they're just like children. They just love each other. They're just like brothers."  
  
Mark replied, laughing, "I know! Remember, Ron was over to the house not too long ago. And having those two together is a workout, they're worse than Dion, CJ and Katie all together. Wow! What mess they made of my kitchen when they tried to make mere hamburgers!" Mark continued his thought, "You know Amanda, you, Ron and Jesse are just like family to me and Steve. We just love you guys. Dion and CJ are just like my grandchildren. Well, they are my grandchildren, I'm claiming them as my grandchildren." Mark stated with pride in his voice. They all chuckled together in the doctors' lounge over much needed cups of coffee.  
  
As they were enjoying each other's company, Norman Briggs walked into the lounge with a very beautiful African-American woman, whose braided hair was adorned with beautiful and colorful beads, whom Amanda quickly recognized as her first cousin, Marla. Norman walked up to the table the doctors shared and introduced his new assistant hospital administrator.  
  
"Hi, Mark, Amanda and Jesse," Norman stated and quickly continued, "this is Ms. Monica Monnique Harvey-Montgomery. She's the new part-time assistant hospital administrator and she's also a detective sergeant with the LAPD, Burglary Division."  
  
"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Marla, and that goes for you too, Mr. Briggs." Marla replied.  
  
"Okay, Marla it is. You can call me Norman." Mr. Briggs replied. "Okay Mr. Briggs, oh, Norman." Marla replied.  
  
Marla, seeing her cousin and best friend in the world, Amanda, couldn't contain her joy, "Hiya, cuz! How are you and those three men of yours?" Marla asked, joy ripping through every word.  
  
"Oh, Marla, I'm just great, Ron, Dion and CJ are doing great too!" Amanda continued telling Mark and Jesse about Marla her cousin. "Well, when Ron and me had our surprised wedding in Las Vegas, Marla was on hand to be my one witness along with Ron's brother Robert. I'm sorry that we didn't have an appropriate wedding. Both our mothers made us promise that we renew our vows in a formal wedding ceremony. We'll give you the date, because you guys will be in the wedding."  
  
Norman was still in the doctors' lounge watching the impromptu family reunion. "We don't have much time on our hands, Marla." Norman said. "We're scheduled for a meeting with the top brass. Good bye all."  
  
"Norman, you do remember I'm also scheduled for a meeting with the homicide lieutenant today at 10am. It's now 8:30am. Just how long is this meeting going to take?" Marla asked, concerned.  
  
"Not too long," replied Mr. Briggs, "I'll be sure to mention that you have an important meeting at the precinct. The brass is fully aware of the fact that you are a detective for the LAPD."  
  
"Thanks so much," came the grateful reply from Marla, who really respected Mr. Briggs' knowledge and efficiency in running Community General. Marla waved, but as she prepared to leave the doctors' lounge with Mr. Briggs, she turned, taking a good, long look at Dr. Sloan, she stated:  
  
"Dr. Sloan, I do believe I met your son last week at a restaurant on the beach by the name of Mariachi's. Do you know the place?" Marla asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
"Yes," replied Mark. "But how do you know that he's my son?" Mark asked, his voice full with curiosity. "Oh," Marla answered, "the family resemblance is there. He was tall, dark and so very handsome. And you Dr. Sloan, are also tall, though not as dark, but handsome nonetheless."  
  
"Thank you so very much for the wonderful compliment. Coming from someone such as yourself and your cousin Amanda, that makes this old man blush and feel so good," Mark said and went on to continue his comment. "And please, call me Mark."  
  
"Okay, Mark it is," replied Marla. "Oh, I better hop to it, I don't want to be late for my first meeting with the brass. See you guys later. Nice meeting you all. Amanda, I'll be giving you a call later. And by the way, thanks for the advice, I'm finally moving on with my life, and looking for a meaningful relationship. I'll update you on what's been happening and about the extremely good-looking young man I met last week. Wait for my call!"  
  
At that, Norman and Marla rushed off to the meeting, which only lasted for about a half-hour. Marla, then rushed off to her meeting at the precinct, where unbeknownst to her, she was about to formally meet Detective Lieutenant Steve Sloan, the handsome young man she'd met at Mariachi's Restaurant and Lounge.  
  
At the Precinct:  
  
Marla arrived at the precinct at approximately 9:30 in the morning. As she walked in the entrance, the always-obnoxious Officer Jim Weller greeted her.  
  
"We don't need any Avon today." Officer Weller stated.  
  
"Oh, but I do beg your pardon, I'm here on official police business," came the response from Marla. "I'm here for a meeting with your lieutenant."  
  
Detective Sgt. Jerry Brooks quickly spoke up, "Oh, please forgive Officer Weller's ignorant response. Are you Detective Monica Monnique Harvey- Montgomery?"  
  
"Yes," replied Marla, "you can call me Marla. But Officer Weller, you can call me Detective Montgomery." Everyone in the precinct laughed at Marla's treatment of Officer Weller.  
  
"Serves you right," replied Sgt. Brooks.  
  
Officer Weller thought to himself, "How can anyone that beautiful be a police officer?"  
  
"Lt. Sloan stepped out of the office for a few minutes, but he should be back shortly, you can have a seat in his office. Would you like me to get you anything?" Sgt. Brooks asked.  
  
"Donuts, do you have any?" Marla asked, laughing slightly.  
  
"Do horses eat hay?" was the response from Sgt. Brooks. They both laughed heavily. Sgt. Brooks added, "How about a cup of piping hot coffee? Lt. Sloan makes the best coffee."  
  
"Oh, I definitely need a cup of caffeine after dealing with that fast paced Norman Briggs. He's an amazing person, that Mr. Briggs," Marla replied, chuckling at the way Mr. Briggs was buzzing around the hospital.  
  
"Marla, Lt. Sloan's dad is Dr. Mark Sloan and he heads the Internal Medicine department of Community General Hospital," replied Sgt. Brooks.  
  
"I noticed there was a family resemblance." Marla replied.  
  
"Oh, you met Lt. Sloan?" Sgt. Brooks asked, curious to know about the meeting between Steve and Marla.  
  
"Well, we didn't formally meet, as I only gave my first name. I didn't want to jump into a relationship just right away. He seemed like a very nice young man." Marla replied.  
  
"Young man, Steve Sloan," replied Sgt. Brooks; his tone had a hint of warning in it. "Please, Marla, whatever you do, don't refer to Lt. Sloan as a young man. You and I both know that he is a young man, but he doesn't like being referred to as a young man. I'll be 50 this year and he'll be 37. It's amazing that he gets so offended if someone other than his father or Captain Hernandez were to call him a young man. When I was his age, I would have killed to have been called a young man. The problem being his youthful look and the great shape he's in. This guy jogs everyday. I just don't know where he finds the time to do it, with him working here and running BBQ Bobs."  
  
"BBQ Bob's is Lt. Sloan's establishment?!!" Marla asked in utter amazement. "You're right, Sgt. Brooks, where does he find the time?"  
  
"Marla, you can call me Jerry." Sgt. Brooks replied. "Besides, I've been talking with you for only 15 minutes, and I feel like I already know you. You're just so easy to talk with. I have a feeling that you and my wife Janice will hit it off."  
  
"I'd like to meet her some time," Marla replied, excited about the prospect of getting to meet the wives of her new co-workers. "Oh by the way," Marla added, I'll be 48 years old and I have 2 grown children and 3 grandchildren that I am proud of. My daughter Tara Montgomery-Wells, my first born child is married and has 2 children of her own and is a college professor at West Coast College, and the head of the Nursing Department there. My son Terrance Montgomery is currently an intern at Metropolitan Hospital down in San Diego, but I believe he wants to transfer to Community General Hospital, for the great prospect of working with Dr. Sloan. He's also married and has 1 child. Oh well, enough about my family history."  
  
"Marla, you wanna hear something funny?" Sgt. Brooks asked.  
  
"Yes, I'd love a little humor on a Monday morning," Marla replied.  
  
"Steve mentioned that he met a tall and very beautiful young African- American woman at Mariachi's Restaurant and Lounge. That wouldn't have been you, would it?" Sgt. Brooks asked, noting to himself that he would've thought that Marla was in her early or mid-thirties at best.  
  
"Oh!" Marla exclaimed with excitement at being considered a young woman by a man who was slightly more than 11 years her junior. "That Lt. Sloan is a wonderful young, oops man. I'll have to remember to strike the word young out of my vocabulary when dealing with our Lt. Sloan."  
  
Just then, Steve came through the precinct's entrance. Officer Weller greeted his friend, Lt. Steve Sloan with a smirk when he saw Steve approaching the door to his office, he yelled:  
  
"Hey, Lt. Sloan, you've got company that you don't want to miss."  
  
Steve replied with a smile, "What are you talking about, Weller? I don't have company, I have appointments. We have to present a professional appearance here, you know."  
  
Looking down at his watch, Steve realized that he was more than a half-hour late and behind schedule with his 10am appointment. It was now 10:40 in the morning. Steve had been at BBQ Bob's preparing his sauce for their famous ribs and lost track of time. "How could I have been so late?!!" Steve scolded himself in his thoughts. "Captain Hernandez put me in charge and this is how I reward him?!! What a wonderful example I'll be setting for our new rookies!"  
  
In Steve's Office  
  
Steve walked into his office, apologizing profusely for his tardiness. As Steve extended his hand to the woman in his office, for a proper introduction, he exclaimed with excitement in his voice, "I know you!!! You're the young woman I met at Mariachi's last week!!!"  
  
"Yes, I met you last week, and I am NOT selling Avon," replied Marla.  
  
"Oh, you've met Officer Weller," replied Steve.  
  
"It wasn't a pleasant meeting, either Lt. Sloan," replied Marla.  
  
"He's really a nice guy, once you get to know him," replied Steve.  
  
"Oh by the way, thank you for the wonderful compliment, Lt. Sloan," replied Marla.  
  
"You can call me Steve, and what wonderful compliment is that?" Steve asked, not sure about giving Marla a compliment.  
  
"Oh, Steve, you referred to me as a young woman." Marla replied.  
  
"I thought you were younger than me." Steve stated, his voice carrying a hint of surprise.  
  
"Younger than you Steve," Marla stated, and then continued, "you've got to be kidding. I'll be 48 years old this year and I have 2 grown children that are married and I have 3 grandchildren. I was told that you'll be 37 years old this year, and I would have pegged you as turning 30 the first time I laid eyes on you."  
  
"Oh, you've met Sgt. Jerry Brooks. He's been telling everyone my age just to get people to express their surprise for me being in my late thirties," Steve stated in mock disgust, knowing that Sgt. Brooks viewed him as his little brother. Steve continued his train of thought, "Did Sgt. Brooks mention that he'd been promoted and will be a lieutenant in our Rampart division? I'm sure gonna miss him when he leaves. You'll be taking his place as Sergeant in Homicide. Are you ready to start the tour of our offices?" Steve asked Marla.  
  
"Yes, I am." Marla replied.  
  
"So, let's get our show on the road," Steve replied.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
Marla had a wonderful first day learning about the Homicide department and learning everything she needed to know about her new job as Detective Sgt. in the Homicide Department. Marla will be working varied flexible shifts, which will give her enough time for both of her jobs. Since she doesn't have much of a social life, such as dating, it wouldn't pose any problems for her, or would it? She started thinking of that evening at Mariachi's, when she first met Steve. She instantly remembered the immediate attraction to the handsome young man she met that night. "I'll take it one step at a time," Marla thought to herself as she left the precinct to go home.  
  
Later At The Beach House, Monday Night  
  
Steve was at home, sifting through the day's mail. He went down the steps to his apartment to take a quick shower. He came upstairs, his hair still damp, to prepare dinner for himself, Katie and his dad. He planned to spend a quiet evening alone with his dad to share the events of the day and to tell his dad about the beautiful woman that will be his new sergeant, replacing one of his best friends, Sgt. Jerry Brooks. Steve knew his friend's promotion was long overdue, but he would miss Jerry's loving guidance and care during his troubling times.  
  
"But, I still have Captain Hernandez with me, and that means a lot to me. And I can't forget my dad. I can never repay him for all that he's done for Katie and me." Steve thought to himself as he prepared the steaks for the grill.  
  
"Katie," Steve called, "would you like to help dad make dinner for Grandpa tonight?" Steve asked, knowing the answer.  
  
Little Katie came running out of her bedroom, where she had been playing Malibu Beach Party with Ken, Barbie and Skipper. "Yaaaaay, I get to help cook din din for Gwanpa." Katie abandoned her dolls in her bedroom, washed her hands and ran up the stairs to help Steve prepare dinner for tonight.  
  
One hour later at the Sloan Beach House  
  
As Mark approached the door to the beach house he shared with his son, Steve and his granddaughter, he smelled a heavenly aroma of steaks and potatoes with broccoli and cheese. Mark rushed through the front door and up the stairs to his apartment. Mark took a quick and refreshing shower. He proceeded to put on his comfortable, bum around the house attire and then went out on the deck, where both Steve and little Katie had been waiting for the elder Sloan.  
  
Steve greeted his father with a hearty:  
  
"Hey Dad, how was your day?"  
  
Mark replied, "Son, the first part of the day was a bit harrying, with that 10-car pile up on PCH. But, after that, the day dragged on. Jesse and his wife Dr. Sarah Travis are off on their vacation to Catalina Island. Ron, Amanda and the children are having dinner at Ron's mother's house."  
  
"Oh, it's just so nice to see how Amanda and Mrs. Wagner hit it off. Well, to know Amanda is to love her." Steve replied. Steve continued his train of thought, "I'm glad to see that Jesse and Sarah finally got their trip to Catalina Island without a hitch. I'm glad to see that they didn't discover any old boyfriends, girlfriends or dead bodies on their way out of LA."  
  
Mark had to chuckle at Steve's last comment, considering that these things had happened to the loving couple on previous trips. As they began eating their wonderful dinner, Steve asked Mark:  
  
"Well, Dad, how do like the dinner Katie and I prepared for you?"  
  
"Well, Son, I must say that dinner is great. The steaks were grilled to perfection, the potatoes and broccoli with cheese is simply divine and the salad is excellent." Mark replied happily.  
  
Katie added, "Gwanpa, I made the salad all by myself."  
  
"Oh Katie," Mark replied. "That's great. Daddy didn't let you cut the vegetables, did he?" Mark asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"No Gwanpa." Katie said, sounding quite dejected.  
  
Mark looked at Katie in his typical Mark Sloan fashion and replied:  
  
"Katie, Steve loves you and knows what's best for you. He didn't want you to cut yourself. When you get a little older, he may be able to trust you to cut your own fruit and vegetables with a knife, but until then, either Steve or I will have to cut the fruit and vegetables for you."  
  
"I can't wait till I get older, so I can be able to cut my own food." Katie replied.  
  
"Katie, please don't be in too much of a hurry to grow up," Steve replied in mock desperation, which caused Mark to erupt in heavy laughter. "Katie, I want to enjoy you as my precious little girl," Steve said, as he showered Katie with butterfly kisses, causing her to giggle.  
  
Later Monday evening  
  
As Steve cleared the dinner dishes, depositing them in the dishwasher, he started to think on the events of the day. He thought about the beautiful woman he was training as the new sergeant that was replacing Detective Sgt. Jerry Brooks in 2 weeks. He started to think of the feelings he had that first meeting with her at Mariachi's. And though they sort of hit it off this morning at the precinct, in the back of his mind he kept asking himself, "Why would a woman of her caliber even give me a second thought? She's so beautiful and she's slightly more than 11 years older than me. What have I got to offer her, me being a younger guy?" As Steve continued his thought process, he realized that for the first time in about a year, he was becoming so attracted to a woman that he couldn't keep his focus on what he was doing. He had given up on romance after his break-up with Ellen. He tried to get Marla's beautiful face out of his mind, but it seemed the harder he tried to get her off his mind, the more he became aware of his growing attraction to her. Just as he was trying to get her off his mind, his cell phone rang. At first he thought he was dreaming, but quickly realized that his cell phone was actually ringing. He picked it up on the fifth ring, and replied, "Lt. Sloan here."  
  
"Hi Steve, I hope I'm not disturbing you," Marla replied to a stunned Steve Sloan.  
  
"Uh, no, I uh, was just thinking about you," Steve, replied, a bit taken aback by Marla's timely phone call.  
  
"I hope they were pleasant thoughts, Lieutenant," Marla replied to a still stunned Steve.  
  
"Of course, they were Marla," Steve replied with a laugh, getting himself together.  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful. Steve the reason I'm calling is that I'd like to thank you for today," Marla replied, and then continued, "You were just so wonderful to me. I just don't know how I can repay you for that."  
  
"Well how about meeting me for dinner one day at BBQ Bobs?" Steve asked, surprised that he'd asked Marla out on a date without even thinking.  
  
"Oh I'd love to Steve. It'll be an honor for me to be on your arm," Marla replied, sincerely pleased at being a date for this tall, dark and very handsome young man.  
  
Steve was so shocked at her comment, that his next sentence got stuck in his throat. He thought himself as the one who was blessed to be out on the town with the immensely beautiful Marla Montgomery.  
  
When he remained silent on the line, Marla spoke up, "Steve, the cat got your tongue?" Marla asked in a good-natured ribbing of Detective Sloan.  
  
"I uh, don't know what to say," Steve replied, still shocked that Marla thought of him as a wonderful date.  
  
"Steve," Marla started, "you're way too modest. When we were at Mariachi's, you mean to tell me that you didn't notice the women staring at you? Well, I noticed them. They were taken aback with your rugged good looks. Some of them were looking at me with anger in their eyes. Wow, you do have a lot of female admirers!" Marla exclaimed in mock disgust.  
  
Steve couldn't help but laugh at Marla's comments.  
  
"Steve, you still don't believe me, do you?" Marla asked, amazed that Steve didn't realize just how handsome he was and how blessed she felt that he had asked her out on a date. Marla continued her thoughts, "Steve, why don't you meet me at Community General for lunch tomorrow, and you'll see just how the women feel about you. I've heard a couple of them mention how they would move heaven and earth, just for the chance of sitting on your lap and looking into those heavenly baby blue eyes of yours. What do you think about that?"  
  
Steve could feel his face turning crimson red, just when Mark had walked by his son during his conversation with Marla. At which time, Mark, who just couldn't resist ribbing Steve about the sudden change in the complexion on his face. As Mark waited for Steve to end his conversation on the phone, he couldn't help but make goofy faces at his son. Steve finally ended his conversation with Marla, stating that he would pick her up from her home. Marla gave Steve her home address and her phone number. Steve and Marla said their good-byes and disconnected their call.  
  
"Dad," Steve started his conversation, "I really need to speak with you concerning the events that took place today at the precinct, but first I need to get Katie ready for bed and read her a bedtime story. Please wait up for me dad." Steve said in a pleading manner. Mark had no other choice, if he was to learn of the events that took place in Steve's life today. So he waited patiently for Steve to come from Katie's bedroom. Steve began to tell Mark, his beloved dad the events that had happened in his life today. Mark looked deeply into Steve's blue eyes and saw a spark that hadn't been there for nearly a year after his heartbreaking break-up with the former love of his life, Ellen.  
  
Steve recounts the events of his day to Mark  
  
Well, Dad," Steve began, "Do you remember last week when I had my rare quiet evening out at Mariachi's? I mentioned to you that I met a tall and very beautiful African-American young woman, who only gave me her first name?"  
  
"Yes, Steve I do," Mark replied. Marla was the young woman's name."  
  
"That's right, Dad," Steve replied, and then continued with his story. "Well, Dad that young woman turned out to be 11 years older than me and her full name is Detective Officer Monica Monnique Harvey-Montgomery. I'm training her to take over Detective Sgt. Jerry Brooks' post as a sergeant in Homicide. Dad, I think I'm falling in love with her, but I don't want to say or do anything yet, in case she doesn't share my feelings of love. I'm going to take it easy, one step at a time." "Steve," Mark replied thoughtfully, "you're doing the right thing. Oh, by the way Steve, Marla is our new assistant hospital administrator. We met her earlier this morning, before she left for her 10am meeting with you. She seemed to be smitten with you as well."  
  
"Oh, she did?" Steve asked in utter amazement, which his dad picked up.  
  
"Steve, why are you so surprised when women find you attractive?" Mark asked. "I told you what you need to do, so that you'll know that I'm telling the truth about the women at Community General Hospital. Why don't you meet me for tomorrow for lunch at the hospital, so that we can finally put this thing to rest once and for all, regarding your appeal to the female staff at Community General." Mark replied in mock desperation, complete with mock sighs and groans, which brought Steve to his knees with heavy laughter.  
  
"Okay, Dad, you win." Steve replied in mock defeat. "I'll meet you for lunch along with Marla. She would also like for me to see the effect I'm having on the female race."  
  
Mark and Steve locked down their house and bid each other a good night and went to bed.  
  
Tuesday Morning at the Sloan beach house  
  
Steve woke up very early in the morning, although this was his day off. He just couldn't get Marla off his mind and because he was having a hard time sleeping, he decided to get out of bed and take a refreshing shower. He went upstairs to his father's unit, and decided to make a fresh pot of coffee and a hot breakfast for himself, Katie and his father. When Katie woke up and found that her dad wasn't in their downstairs unit, she started to cry. And Steve, when her heard her cries, ran downstairs to retrieve his daughter, giving her a refreshing bath and dressing her in a very pretty summer dress. He also did her hair in the cutest style he could come up with. He was becoming quite the doting dad to his precious daughter. He immediately thought about the times when he was younger, how his father, Mark had doted over him and his younger sister Carol. As he finished making a breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast, he thought to himself, "I'm becoming my dad."  
  
Mark came out of his bedroom, ready to start a brand new day. Since breakfast was done before 7am, Mark was able to sit down to a breakfast that was delicious as well as enjoyable with his two favorite people.  
  
"This is better than breakfast at the hospital." Mark replied.  
  
"What's wrong with the food at the hospital?" Steve asked Mark, totally confused that most people found the food at Community General Hospital contemptible. Steve continued, "I think the food at the hospital is quite tasty myself."  
  
Mark replied, "Steve, you would think that way, what with you constantly being hospitalized for your many injuries in the line of duty. I honestly think that you get injured on purpose just to get our hospital food."  
  
"Dad, I don't go out of my way to get injured just to get hospital food." Steve replied and then continued, "although the food at Community General is excellent, especially Tuesdays at lunchtime. They serve pigs in a blanket. The meatloaf with bacon bits is great too."  
  
Mark looked over at his son, wondering what went wrong. "Steve, you weren't raised like this," Mark replied and then continued, "you use to love my gourmet meals. What happened?" Mark asked.  
  
"My tastes have matured Dad," Steve replied with a wicked smile. "Burger Boy and the Community General cafeteria are all the gourmet cuisine I need."  
  
"Steve, I'll never understand your taste in food," Mark replied. "Steve you're the only person I know who considers the Community General cafeteria and Burger Boy places that have gourmet food."  
  
Mark looked at his watch and noticed that he only had 45 minutes to get to the hospital. Mark bid a quick farewell to Steve and Katie.  
  
Steve and Katie played video games to pass the time. Steve's mind went back to the time that he and Katie moved in to his Dad's beach house after the painful death of his beloved wife, Lena. He thought about the first time that he met Mrs. Wellington, who was Mark's neighbor. She attended his wife's funeral with his father. Mrs. Wellington was a friend and patient of Mark. She immediately took a liking to Steve and Katie. While Steve thought on these things, the home phone rang.  
  
"Lt. Sloan here," replied Steve.  
  
"Hello, Steve," replied Mrs. Wellington. "I was wondering if you and Katie have anything planned for today."  
  
"Well, not exactly Mrs. Wellington." Steve replied. "We were going to meet my father for lunch today."  
  
"Well, Steve I'm going out of town for a few hours and would like to know if Katie wanted to come." Mrs. Wellington replied. "I'm going to visit my daughter who lives in Pismo Beach."  
  
"Katie would love to go," replied Steve. "She absolutely adores you. What time would like me to bring Katie over?" Steve asked.  
  
"How does 9:30am sound?" Mrs. Wellington asked.  
  
"It sounds great," replied Steve. "She already had her breakfast and she's dressed and ready to go."  
  
"That's wonderful, Steve," replied Mrs. Wellington. "Steve, I don't know if anyone has already mentioned this to you, but you're such a wonderful and caring young man. I'm very proud of the way you look after your daughter and your dad."  
  
"That means a lot to me Mrs. Wellington, coming from you," replied Steve. "I really value your opinions. You're highly esteemed in my eyes. I thank you for caring for my family."  
  
"Steve, many women, both young and old would count it an honor to be your wife." Mrs. Wellington replied, blushing slightly. "If I were about 30 years younger, I would be honored to be your wife." "Thank you Mrs. Wellington." Steve replied, blushing and totally stunned by Mrs. Wellington's comment and compliment. "I'll have Katie over at your house by 9:30 this morning."  
  
Katie, noticing the sudden change in Steve's complexion, waited anxiously for her dad to end his phone conversation with Mrs. Wellington.  
  
"Daddy, are you sick?" Katie asked her dad, concerned.  
  
"No sweetie, why do you ask?" Steve asked, also concerned.  
  
"Well, daddy your face is ALL red!" Katie exclaimed.  
  
"Katie, I'm fine." Steve replied, realizing that he had blushed at Mrs. Wellington's comment and compliment. "It's just a thing big people do when they get good things said to them."  
  
"Oh." Katie responded. "Daddy, are we going anywhere fun today?"  
  
"Well, Katie, Mrs. Wellington is going to Pismo Beach to visit her daughter and would like to know if you wanted to tag along with her." Steve replied.  
  
"Yay!" Katie exclaimed, joyously. "Can I go in the water, Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, but only if a grown up is there with you." Steve replied. "Do you understand, sweetie?" Steve asked Katie.  
  
"Yes, Daddy." Katie responded.  
  
At Community General  
  
"Hi, Mark," Amanda said, as she hurried to Marla's office. "How's everything going?"  
  
"Hi, Amanda," Mark said, as he noted the briskness of Amanda's pace. Fine, how's everything with you, Ron and the children?"  
  
"Oh, they're doing fine," replied Amanda, keeping up her brisk pace.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Mark asked, teasing Amanda.  
  
"Oh, I'm on my way to Marla's office," replied Amanda, full of joy. "Marla's having a very slow morning and we thought we'd get together in her office. As you can see, I'm having a very slow morning myself. No one reported any stiffs as of yet. Mark, how's Steve and Katie doing?"  
  
"Katie is doing very well," replied Mark. "Amanda, I'm also very happy to report that Steve is truly doing well for the first time in over a year. He's finally gotten over his break up with Ellen. Steve told me that he thinks he's falling in love with a beautiful new woman. He's truly happy. He's in love with Marla."  
  
My cousin?" Amanda asked, surprise lighting up her features. "So that's the new man she's interested in! I'm on my way to see her right now. I better get going; she's waiting for me. Mark, I'll talk to you later." Amanda rushed off to meet her cousin Marla in her office.  
  
In Marla's office  
  
"Hi, Marla," replied Amanda, as she entered Marla's office. "How's everything going so far?"  
  
"Hi, Amanda," replied Marla. "Everything is going great so far. Mr. Briggs is getting ready for a trip to Ghana, West Africa to donate money to install water pumps in impoverished areas of that country."  
  
"That sounds great, Marla," replied Amanda. "Well, Marla you didn't ask me to come to your office to discuss Norman's worldwide trips. So, what gives?"  
  
"Oh, Amanda," sighed Marla. "I believe I have found Mr. Right. He's so wonderful. But there's just one problem."  
  
"What's that?" Amanda asked, concerned.  
  
"He's 11 years younger than me," Marla replied, sadly. "I just met him last week, but I believe I'm already falling in love with him." Marla sighed, sadly.  
  
"Marla, age shouldn't matter, especially when it comes to falling in love," Amanda replied, totally surprised at Marla's deep sadness. "Marla, is this young man that you're talking about Steve Sloan?"  
  
"Yes, but how did you know?" Marla asked.  
  
"Marla, Mark told me this morning." Amanda replied, and then continued, "he also told me that Steve feels the same way about you. Steve won't admit it, but I think he truly loves older women. Since all of the relationships Steve had with women younger than him didn't work out. But his relationships with older women seem more rewarding to him. But Marla, whatever you do, don't hurt him. The way Mark described Steve's feelings for you, it seems as though he's fallen hard for you."  
  
"I promise, I won't hurt Steve," Marla replied, happy to know that Steve shared her feelings of love. She was committed to making Steve a very happy young man.  
  
"Marla, it's almost lunch time and I know that Steve is meeting both you and Mark for lunch." Amanda replied. "I know you'll want to get yourself together before Steve sees you. You have nothing to worry about; Steve's a good guy. In fact, he's like a brother to me. He's always been there for me. He was the one who introduced me to Ron. He's great."  
  
"Amanda, you're the greatest," replied Marla, as she started fixing her make-up. "Thanks for the encouragement and for being my best friend."  
  
"See you later, Marla," replied Amanda, leaving to go to her Path Lab. "I'll talk to you tonight if I get a chance. Bye"  
  
"Bye, Amanda," replied Marla.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Steve approached the entrance of Community General and was immediately greeted by the information clerk with a broad smile.  
  
"Hi there, handsome," replied Barbara Coleman, the information clerk. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Oh, um," Steve replied, a bit surprised by the young woman's comment. "I'm looking for Dr. Mark Sloan and Ms. Monica Montgomery. I'm meeting them here for lunch."  
  
"Dr. Sloan is assisting Dr. Travis with a surgical procedure in the OR, replied Ms. Coleman. "Ms. Montgomery is in her office on the 3rd floor. Would you like me to call her and let her know that you're here?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," replied Steve.  
  
As Steve looked around, he noticed a bevy of nurses and other female staff eyeing him. Steve sat down, and began nervously thumbing through many magazines, trying to ignore the unsolicited attention he was getting from the many female staff members.  
  
"How am I going to get past these women?" Steve asked himself. "There sure a lot of them. Don't they have something to do, other than make me nervous? Well, I guess Dad and Marla were right, I seem to have some kind of effect on these women."  
  
Lunch time at Community General Hospital  
  
"Hi, Son," Mark replied, smiling at Steve. "Have you been waiting long?"  
  
"Not too long." Steve replied. "Dad, you were right! I seem to be having some kind of effect on these women. Dad, they were making me very nervous. They were staring at me, but not saying anything. Let's get out of here!"  
  
"Son, it isn't that bad." Mark replied in total amusement. "Besides, we have to wait for Marla. You did remember that we're having lunch with her today, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Steve replied, disgusted. "Well, Dad, what's taking her so long?"  
  
"Steve, please be patient." Mark replied, trying to sooth his son's nerves. "Steve," Mark continued, "there's no need for you to be nervous. I believe Marla shares the same feelings for you that you apparently have for her. So, be cool Son."  
  
"Okay, Dad." Steve replied. "You're right, I need to get a handle on my feelings. It's just that I don't want anything to mess this relationship up. I've never met a woman quite like Marla. She seems to be out of my league. She's so sophisticated and beautiful. Dad, I can just see some hot shot lawyer or some fancy doctor sweeping her off her feet."  
  
"Steve, that's enough of that," replied Mark disgusted that Steve constantly put himself down. "Steve," Mark continued, "you have a lot to offer Marla or any woman for that matter. Why do you constantly put yourself down?"  
  
"Dad, it's just that I don't have the stomach for any more pain in my life." Steve replied near tears. "I've just had it with being hurt by women who say they love you, but rip your heart out. I'm just so tired of pain."  
  
"Steve, what's wrong with you?" Mark asked, surprised at Steve's sudden emotional outburst. "Son," Mark said soothingly, "let's go to my office, you need to get yourself together before you see Marla. I'll call Marla and have her meet us in my office." Mark looked over at his son, amazed that his son felt that he's not good enough for Marla.  
  
In Mark's office  
  
Steve walked over to the window in Mark's office, staring blankly at the beautiful blue sky. His eyebrows furrowed as he worried about his budding relationship with Marla. He daydreamed of being on the beach with her, having a romantic picnic. Steve hadn't felt this way for any woman, since the break up with Ellen. He had given up on ever having a meaningful adult relationship with a woman. Before Marla came along, Steve dated, but many women just viewed him as a sex object and only wanted one night stands with him. That would have satisfied him in his younger years. But since his marriage to Lena and the birth of his daughter Katie, Steve realized that he needed to be a better role model for Katie and he needed to grow up.  
  
Marla walked into Mark's office  
  
"Hello, Steve," said Marla. Steve was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear Marla's greeting to him, so Marla repeated her greeting. "Hello? Steve?"  
  
"Oh, hi, Marla." Steve replied, smiling and trying to hide his deep sadness. "I'm so sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. I didn't hear you the first time."  
  
Marla looked over Steve's tall, tan and lean frame. She noticed the sadness in his eyes and the fact that he was trying so desperately to hide his true feelings. "A penny for your thoughts?" Marla asked.  
  
"What?" Steve asked.  
  
"What's eating you, Steve?" Marla asked, concerned. "What's going on? Why are you so sad?"  
  
"Don't tell me," Steve replied, and then continued, "I'm an open book to you and you can see right through me."  
  
"Steve, I won't say that," replied Marla, "but I will say that you look so sad."  
  
"Marla, I was thinking about us," Steve replied. "What do you see in me?"  
  
"I see a very handsome young man who is so insecure," Marla replied sadly. "Why can't you see that you have so much to offer me? I enjoy being with you."  
  
"You do, really?" Steve asked, totally surprised that Marla found him so attractive. "Marla, I'm deeply in love with you and I want to be with you. In fact I want to spend the rest of my life pleasing you. I wasn't sure you shared my feelings of love. That's why I was sad, thinking that I alone am in love."  
  
"Steve, I love you deeply, too," replied Marla. "I thought you wanted someone around your age. I want to be with you, too. I want to spend the rest of my life pleasing you, as well."  
  
Steve grabbed Marla, picked her up and proceeded to kiss her with such passion that it took Marla's breath away. Marla hadn't felt that much passion from men her age. She was astonished at the passion this young man exhibited.  
  
Just then, Mark walked in on Steve and Marla's romantic moment. Mark quickly excused himself as he mentioned that he would wait for them at the entrance of Community General, as they were headed for lunch together.  
  
As Steve and Marla regained their composure, they noticed that Mark was no longer in his office. They quickly gathered their things and headed for the front entrance of the hospital.  
  
At the beach  
  
Mark, Steve and Marla went to Carmella's On the Beach Restaurant for some wonderful Italian cuisine. Mark thought of the irony that Steve could enjoy the food at Community General as much as a fine restaurant's. And he didn't miss the looks that passed between Steve and Marla. "That's the look of true love," Mark thought to himself, smiling.  
  
Steve catching Mark's smile, asked: "Dad, why are you smiling?"  
  
"Do I need a reason to smile, Son." Mark replied. "I'm just a very happy guy."  
  
"Mark, I'm a very happy woman," replied Marla. "Your son has made me the happiest woman alive. I truly love him." "Dad, I'm very happy too," replied Steve. "Marla has made me the happiest man alive. She's the woman I truly love."  
  
Mark watched as many of the women were coming in to the restaurant, looking at Steve. Mark remembered the days when women would look at Steve, and how he would flirt back with them.  
  
"But this time is different," Mark thought to himself as he watched Steve doting lovingly on Marla, the new love of his life. "I haven't seen Steve this happy in a very, very long time."  
  
After they finished their meal, they had light and stimulating conversation. Mark amused Steve, Marla and the other restaurant patrons with his singing of Mary Poppins tunes. Everyone thoroughly enjoyed themselves.  
  
Steve realized that it was getting late and that he needed to go by Mrs. Wellington's house to pick up Katie. Suddenly Steve had an idea.  
  
"Marla, how would you like to meet my daughter Katie?" Steve asked. I have to go by our neighbor's home to pick her up. They should be back from their trip to Pismo Beach."  
  
Oh, I'd love to, Steve." Marla replied. "One day you're going to have to meet my children and grandchildren."  
  
Dad, Marla and I are going to go by Mrs. Wellington's home and pick up Katie." Steve replied. "We'll see you at the beach house later."  
  
"Okay, Son." Mark replied. "Steve, I'll stop by the store and pick up a nice video and some goodies for tonight."  
  
"Okay Dad." Steve replied. "Marla, would you like to stay and watch a video with us tonight?" Steve asked. "Please say that you will." Steve used the best puppy dog look he could muster, which Marla was totally unable to resist.  
  
"Steve, you should be ashamed of yourself, cornering me like that." Marla replied, in mock disgust. "Actually, I already planned to stay, so you really didn't have to use your puppy dog act on me."  
  
"Steve, Marla saw right through that, huh?" Mark replied, enjoying the ribbing he gave his son.  
  
"Yeah, Dad, I guess she did." Steve replied, laughing at his own antics. "Dad, we'll see you at the beach house later."  
  
At Mrs. Wellington's Home  
  
Steve knocked on Mrs. Wellington's front door and was greeted by Mrs. Wellington.  
  
"Hi, Steve." Mrs. Wellington said cheerfully. "Katie is all ready to go. We had the greatest time today at my daughter's house in Pismo Beach. Katie learned how to fish today. She caught a few fish that I have wrapped and put in a small cooler that she can keep."  
  
"Mrs. Wellington, I just want to thank you for all of the help you've given me, Katie and my father." Steve said. "Words can't describe how grateful we are to you."  
  
"It's my pleasure, son." Mrs. Wellington replied. "You've been wonderful neighbors and I remember the tough time Mark went through during the loss of his wife Katherine. I also remember the hurt and pain you went through during the loss of your wife Lena and the painful break-up of your engagement to Ellen. You know I'm always here for you."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Wellington." Steve replied. "Please forgive my manners. Mrs. Wellington, I'd like you to meet my new girlfriend, Marla Montgomery."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ms. Montgomery." Mrs. Wellington replied, smiling like a Cheshire cat. "No wonder there's a glow in Steve's eyes. It looks like you've made Steve a very happy young man."  
  
"Nice to meet you also, Mrs. Wellington." Marla replied. "Thanks for the lovely compliment. Steve has also made me very happy. He's so wonderfully handsome."  
  
The two women laughed with delight, as they saw Steve's color quickly turn to crimson red. Katie, Steve's daughter noticed it too and replied:  
  
"Daddy, your face is pretty. I like red."  
  
Mrs. Wellington and Marla started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Steve glared at them, but their laughter was contagious and soon he was laughing uncontrollably as well.  
  
Steve, Marla and Katie bid Mrs. Wellington farewell and were on their way to the beach house.  
  
Steve formally introduced Marla to his daughter Katie as they were driving back to the beach house.  
  
"You're so pretty." Katie said to Marla. "Are you going to be my new mommy?"  
  
Steve, who was once again turning a crimson color, put his hand over Katie's mouth.  
  
"Katie, you shouldn't ask an adult questions like that." Steve said. "You've just met Marla. I want us to get to know her better. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, Daddy." Katie replied, quite sadly.  
  
"Steve, that's no problem." Marla replied with a smile on her face. "I don't mind being grilled by the daughter. I'd like to respond to her question Steve, if you don't mind."  
  
"Okay Marla, answer away." Steve replied, totally unsure of what he'd gotten himself into.  
  
"Well Katie, your dad and I just met a short time ago and I'd like to get to know him and you better." Marla replied. "I would love to spend some time with you and Steve."  
  
"I'd like that too." Katie replied, dragging the word too out. "Daddy, you promised to take me to Disney Land."  
  
Steve tried to put on his best shocked, I didn't know look.  
  
"Are you sure it was me, and not some imposter?" Steve asked Katie. "It must have been that space creature from your Planet Xenon video game."  
  
Katie looked at Steve with a mischievous smile and replied:  
  
"Daddy, Gwanpa always told me not to tell tall tales and you're telling me a tall tale."  
  
Steve, noticing a mischievous twinkle in Katie's eyes, replied:  
  
"Okay, Katie you got me. We'll go to Disney Land some time next week."  
  
Steve continued acting silly as they pulled into the driveway, causing Marla and Katie to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
At The Beach House  
  
Mark set up the drinks and snacks for their movie. He looked out the window of the beach house.  
  
"I wonder what's taking those three so long?" Mark thought to himself. "I bet that Steve is clowning around with his two ladies. Well, they had better come, if they want to see me awake."  
  
"Hi, Dad." Steve said, as he, Marla and Katie entered the beach house.  
  
"What took you three so long?" Mark asked in mock disgust. "Have you been clowning around again, Steve?"  
  
"Of course not Dad, how could you ask such a thing?" Steve asked in a mock hurt tone. "I thought you knew me better than that!"  
  
"Son, that's the problem. I DO know that you like to clown around a lot." Mark replied, totally unaware of the playful glare Steve gave him.  
  
"I wasn't clowning, honest Dad." Steve replied, trying to use his best "I've been a good little boy" look.  
  
Mark gave Steve his "I'm not buying that nonsense" look, which broke Steve down with laughter and brought his true confession to his dad:  
  
"Okay, Dad, I was clowning a little." Steve finally confessed. "Well, I was clowning a whole lot, Dad. It was so nice to have genuine laughter once again."  
  
"I taught my boy good, didn't I?" Mark asked, as he laid his eyes on Marla.  
  
"It looks like you've done a great job, too." Marla replied. "By the way Katie, I have two children, a son and daughter, that would love meeting you real soon. They have children that are about your age. I'd like you to meet them as well."  
  
"Yaaaaay!" Katie squealed with excitement. "I get to meet my new big brother and big sister! And we can go to Disney Land together! Yay!"  
  
Once again, Steve put his hand over Katie's mouth, as Mark watched in total amusement.  
  
As Steve was about to reply in a serious tone to Katie about her remarks, he made the mistake of looking at his father and Marla, who were both laughing uncontrollably. At that moment, Steve was unable to be serious, as he himself succumbed to their laughter.  
  
"Well, Katie, it looks like you got me again." Steve replied in mock defeat. "I guess since Marla's laughing, it wasn't such a bad statement after all, huh?"  
  
"Only gwown ups say silly things." Katie replied with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, which Steve caught.  
  
"Very funny, my little one." Steve relied, laughing at his precious daughter. "I guess you're right Katie, since I've made a lot of those silly statements myself. It seems you and Marla brought out the silly nature in me tonight."  
  
"Oh no, Son." Mark piped up. "YOU were silly, in a fun way, long before Katie was born and long before you met Marla. You take after me, Son. I've been silly since I was a lad."  
  
"Oh, so that's where I got it from!" Steve exclaimed. "So that's why you knew I was clowning around on our way home! I'm becoming you! OH, WOE, WOE, WOE IS ME!" Steve continued his clowning around, which caused everyone to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"THAT'S MY BOY!" Was all that Mark was able to exclaim, realizing that his son truly took after him when it came to humor and clowning around. But Mark sighed to himself, "If only Steve shared my neatness." Mark's thoughts went quickly taken to Steve's place of employment.  
  
"That precinct desk of his, though!" Mark exclaimed to himself, and then continued his reverie; "it's a wonder he can find anything on it." Mark also wished he shared his love of cultural things and exotic cuisine, instead of the slop served at the hospital.  
  
Steve smiled proudly at his dad, knowing that the saying, "Like father, like son" was truly written for him and his dad. He enjoyed being told by friends and relatives that he was just like his dad. Steve took a quick glance over at his little Katie, realizing that she was going to be just like his mother Katherine and his sister Carol.  
  
Later that evening  
  
After they finished watching all of Mark's favorite movies, they had a special "Katie" dessert of peanut butter and chocolate smores. After dessert, Katie started to yawn.  
  
"Oh Katie, it's way past your bedtime." Steve replied, as he proceeded to take her down to his apartment to get her ready for bed and read her a story. "Daddy, can Miss Marla tuck me in bed and wead me a bedtime story?"  
  
A stunned Steve replied, "Of course she can sweetie, that is if Marla doesn't mind."  
  
"Of course I don't mind Steve," replied Marla, joyously. I'd be honored to tuck Little Miss Katie in bed and read her a bedtime story."  
  
As Mark was happily looking on at this new development, he couldn't help but notice the look of total relief in Steve's eyes. When Marla and Katie took their leave, Mark decided to have a brief man to man discussion with his son.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?" Mark asked Steve. "Is there anything that you'd like to discuss with your old man?"  
  
Steve gave his father a genuinely puzzled look. He thought to himself, "I must be some kind of open book to Dad, the way he sees right through me. It's just so amazing! I hope that runs off on me, as Katie starts growing up."  
  
"Son, are you still with me?" Mark asked, concerned. Mark waited for Steve to respond, then he continued in humorous fashion. "Earth to Steve, Earth to Steve." That finally broke through Steve's fog.  
  
"Sorry Dad." Steve replied sheepishly. "I was kinda lost in my thoughts. You were saying?"  
  
"I was wondering if there was anything you wished to discuss with your old man." Mark replied.  
  
"You, an old man Dad?!" Steve replied in mock shock. "I don't consider you old at all, Dad. Besides, old men don't go roller skating around the city and Community General Hospital, like you do."  
  
"Thanks, Son, now how about you answer my question." Mark replied. "Is there anything you'd like to discuss with me?"  
  
"Dad, how do you do it?" Steve asked, genuinely puzzled at his father's quick perception of things not spoken.  
  
"How do I do what, Son?" Mark asked, smiling.  
  
"I can tell by that great big Cheshire cat smile you're wearing, that you know exactly what I'm talking about." Steve replied in mock sarcasm.  
  
"Oh you mean, how I know what you seem to be feeling at times, huh?" Mark asked, still smiling.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I mean, Dad." Steve replied, unable to keep from smiling. "Am I just an open book, waiting for you to read.?"  
  
"No, Son." Mark replied. "It's just that I noticed that you had a look of relief on your face when Katie asked that you let Marla tuck her in bed and read her a bedtime story."  
  
"Wow, Dad! That's just waaaay too weird," Steve replied.  
  
"Son, what's so weird about knowing what my son's going through?" Mark asked Steve, with humor.  
  
"Dad, that you seem to know what I'm thinking at any given moment," Steve replied. "I'd better be thinking clean thoughts when I'm around you, huh?"  
  
"Steve, I can't read your thoughts, only God can do that," Mark replied, and then continued, "but God in His Awesome wisdom gave we parents the ability to be in tune with our children. That's all."  
  
"Dad, will I be able to do that with Katie, when she's growing up?" Steve asked his dad, as he was skirting the question Mark asked him earlier.  
  
"Yes, Son, I believe you will." Mark replied, and then continued, "Steve, you still didn't answer my question. Is there anything you'd like to discuss with your old man?"  
  
"You got me Dad." Steve replied. "Yes, Dad, there is something I'd like to say regarding the look you saw on my face. And as you noticed, it was a look of relief."  
  
"You didn't think that Katie would like Marla, did you, Son?" Mark asked. "Was it the racial thing that worried you?  
  
"Well yes, Dad, I guess I believed it was." Steve replied.  
  
"Steve, you and I raised Katie to respect people from all walks of life and from different cultures." Mark replied. "No, Son, I think there's more to it than you're willing to tell me."  
  
"Dad, there is a lot more." Steve replied. Just then, Marla came up from Steve's apartment and informed the men that the young lady of the house was sound asleep.  
  
"Dad, I'll have to tell you when I get back from dropping Marla off at home." Steve replied, happy for Marla's interruption. "By the way, Dad, is there anything you'd like me to pick up for you on my way back home?"  
  
"Oh yes, Son, there is." Mark replied. "Can you stop by the all night market and pick up some ice cream? I suddenly have a hankering for some ice cream."  
  
"Some ice cream, this late at night?!!" Steve replied, incredulously. "Didn't I hear you lightly scolding one of you patients regarding late night eating? You would think that you would take heed to your own advice."  
  
"Who's the father and who's the son, Steve?" Mark asked, grinning at Steve like the famous Cheshire cat. "I'm older than you, so you'll just have to do as I tell you. Isn't that right, Son?"  
  
"Okay, okay Dad, you win." Steve replied in defeat, unable to keep from smiling at his father's antics. "What kind of ice cream would you like me to pick up?"  
  
"Oh any kind will do, except that mint ice cream." Mark replied. "That stuff reminded me too much of frozen mouthwash. That was the worst decision I'd ever made."  
  
Steve smiled as he remembered how is father introduced the family to mint ice cream. Steve was still at the Police Academy, it was a Friday night and Steve was anticipating a weekend full of fun and mayhem, as he and some friends from the Police Academy had plans to hang out at the local Supper Club and flirt with some girls. But unfortunately, due to circumstances beyond his control, Steve had to change his plans. The mint ice cream didn't seem to agree with him. He was sick practically the whole weekend. His mother had to nurse him back to health. He started feeling a little better at 2am Sunday morning. He barely had enough strength to make it to Sunday School and Church.  
  
Marla thoroughly enjoyed the Sloan men's good nature jabbing of each other.  
  
"Dad, I'd better be going." Steve replied. "It's getting late and I want to get Marla home, as she has an early day tomorrow. I'll talk to you when I get back."  
  
"You can bet on that, Steve." Mark replied. "I'll surely be waiting up for you, Son."  
  
After Steve and Marla left the beach house, Mark decided to pull out one of his old mystery novels to read. As he thumbed through his vast selections of novels, he stumbled upon a book that his wife Katherine had given him some years ago on his birthday. He opened the book and came upon the dedication page that Katherine made for him. "To my Beloved Husband Dr. Mark Sloan, whom I love so much and who gave me such great joy. I'm honored to be your wife." Tears began forming in Mark's eyes as he remembered the very day that Katherine gave him that novel. It was at his surprise birthday party, in which Steve tricked him into thinking he was taking him out to a father/son dinner. Mark smiled as he thought, "that Steve has always been a slick trickster. Must have gotten that trait from his mother."  
  
"I need to tell Steve that it's all right to let go of his emotions." Mark thought. "I'm always getting on Steve for hiding his emotions. I need to practice what I've been preaching to my son for oh, so many years."  
  
Outside Marla's House  
  
"Steve, I really had a wonderful time with your family." Marla replied. I really enjoyed myself. You and your dad are such entertaining characters. You have such a wonderful relationship with him. Your daughter Katie is so precious. Steve, it looks like you've done a terrific job raising her."  
  
"Marla, I have my mother and father to thank for it." Steve replied, proudly. "I've learned a lot by watching them raise Carol and me. They were never too busy for us. And even though my dad would have to work long, harrying hours, he always had time for us. I'll always love him immensely for that."  
  
"Steve, I got the feeling that Mark is immensely proud of you and I can also tell he loves you very much." Marla replied. She wanted to say something else, but before she could, Steve grabbed her and pulled her into his powerful arms and kissed her with such a hot passion, that it took her breath away.  
  
"Steve," she managed to say, breathlessly. "Isn't your father waiting for that ice cream? You did promise to get him some."  
  
"Oh, I did, didn't I?" Steve replied, as he gently caressed Marla's beautiful face. "I love you soooo very much, Marla. Words can't describe adequately, just how I feel about you. You have so turned my world around, lady."  
  
"Steve, I feel the very same way about you." Marla replied, finally getting her breath back. "I love you too, handsome."  
  
With that, Steve gave Marla another passionate kiss. Steve then bid Marla a farewell and then got in his car and drove off. As Steve was driving down one of the side streets, he ran a red light as his mind was on Marla and not on obeying the laws of the road. Flashing lights and a siren went off, signaling to Steve to pull over.  
  
"I wonder what's going on?" Steve asked himself, unaware that he ran a red light about a few blocks back.  
  
As Traffic Lieutenant Samuel Washington, one of the older officers on the LAPD force approached the vehicle; he couldn't help but smile as he realized it was his buddy Lt. Steve Sloan at the wheel.  
  
"Sloan what gives, running that red light?" Lt. Washington asked, ribbing Steve in a good-natured way. "Must be a hot date or something, huh?"  
  
"Oh, um not exactly, Sam." Steve replied, sheepishly. "My mind was kinda elsewhere. So what's the verdict? Am I getting a ticket?"  
  
"Steve, I realized it had to be love, for why else would LA's finest run the red light?" Lt. Washington replied, laughing. "Besides, I've already met my ticket quota for the month, or else I would've slapped you with one of my green stamps."  
  
"Looks like someone's been talking on the CB lately." Steve replied, letting Sam know that he was familiar with the CB lingual.  
  
As Steve and Sam were jabbing each other in a good-natured fashion, Sam got a call that an officer was down and that back up was needed.  
  
"Sorry Sloan, gotta go." Lt. Washington replied. "I'll see you Tuesday afternoon."  
  
With that, Lt. Washington dashed off in his squad car, leaving Steve to his many thoughts, one of which was how to tell his father what he was truly feeling the past year and what he was going through emotionally. Steve continued to drive around LA for 2 more hours, hoping to get in too late to have his talk with his dad.  
  
At The Beach House, 12:30am  
  
As Steve pulled into his driveway, he noticed that the house was dark. He had hoped his dad was sound asleep. He tried to sneak in as quickly and quietly as possible, partly not to awaken his dad and partly to avoid their inevitable conversation. He thought he'd succeeded in entering the house without being noticed, as it looked dark inside. But upon entering the house, he noticed that his dad's bedroom light was on and that his dad was engrossed in the novel he was reading. He'd hoped his dad wouldn't notice him entering the house. Those hopes were quickly dashed as Mark said:  
  
"Hi Son, I'm glad you're back. I told you that I'd be up when you got back. I see you got our ice cream."  
  
"Yes, Dad." Steve replied. "What do you mean our ice cream? You're the one with sudden hankering for ice cream."  
  
"Well, yes, Steve." Mark replied. "Well, while that may be true, you know that you and Katie will be participating in eating some of the ice cream."  
  
"Dad, you know we'll be there to help you dispose of the ice cream." Steve replied, smiling.  
  
"Steve, why don't we have our little conversation we spoke about earlier?" Mark asked.  
  
"What conversation?" Steve asked, once again trying to skirt the issue.  
  
"C'mon Steve, out with it." Mark replied, impatiently waiting for Steve to open up.  
  
While Steve hesitated, Mark decided to open the discussion.  
  
"Steve, do you remember the day your mom passed away?" Mark asked his son, with pain in his eyes. "Do you remember the pain I felt and how I tried to keep my true feelings bottled up inside me?"  
  
"Dad, I do remember the day mom passed away." Steve replied. "It was a sad day for all of us, Dad."  
  
"Well, Son it was a horrendous feeling of pain for me." Mark replied, as he sadly remembered the day his beloved wife died in his arms at the very same hospital he worked for years. "I guess you don't remember the pain I went through, because you were still at the Police Academy. It was the hardest thing I'd ever experienced. I couldn't concentrate on my work. It got to the point where I had to take a leave of absence for about four months."  
  
"Dad, I had no idea that the hospital forced you take that time off." Steve replied, truly saddened at the fact that he wasn't there for his dad.  
  
"Oh no, Steve." Mark replied. "The hospital didn't force me to take this time off. In fact, the hospital had no idea of the pain I'd been suffering. I took the leave of absence voluntarily, knowing that had I stayed on, I would have cost any one of my patients their lives. I just couldn't live with that guilt. And Steve, it was the best decision that I made in my professional career. I went through Community General's bereavement counseling program. After successfully completing their three- month program, I drove up to Seattle to spend a week with Carol. I then came home and rested for three more weeks. After that time, I felt as light as a feather."  
  
"Dad, I had no idea that you went through such pain!" Steve exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier. I should have been there for you, as you've always been there for me, during my times of sadness. Even through my many ranting and raving episodes, you were there for me. You've endured many countless hours of me yelling at you. Dad, I'm truly sorry for the many times I've taken you and your love for granted."  
  
"Son, that's water under the bridge and now it's time to cross over that same bridge." Mark replied. "Steve, now enough about my past, we need to get you fully healed from your past emotions. So, what's really been bothering you Steve?"  
  
"Well, um, Dad." Steve started, and then hesitated. "How about some ice cream, Dad?"  
  
"Steve, stop skirting the issue." Mark replied, encouraging his son to continue the conversation at hand. "It's 1:30 in the morning and I don't have to go to work tomorrow and I know it's your day off as well, so rest assured Steve, that I'm gonna stay up until 5am, if that's what it'll take to get you to open up to me. Sooner or later you're gonna have to confront your feelings dead on. Better sooner than later. You don't want to be out somewhere with Marla, and have a breakdown, just because you don't think men should have emotions. C'mon Steve, out with it."  
  
"Well, here goes Dad." Steve started, then hesitated slightly before he continued his thoughts. "Dad, I never told you this before, but slightly after Ellen broke off our engagement, I was in a very bad state. There were many nights when I would cry myself to sleep. I was deeply hurt and I didn't quite know what to do at the time. That's why I would have Katie stay upstairs with you many, many nights because I just couldn't bear to have her see me crying. I just didn't want her to worry about her dad. She lost her mom; I didn't want her to think she was losing me too. And yes, Dad, I realize that I should've gotten counseling, but I thought I would be able to handle it on my own. In fact, the night before I met Marla at Mariachi's Restaurant was the worst night of all, as I ended up crying practically all night long. It's a wonder I was able to make it to work and then stay up long enough to hold a coherent adult conversation with Marla or anyone at the restaurant, for that matter."  
  
Steve's brows furrowed and he became sullen as he thought of the pain he'd gone through the past year. He thought he was healed, but quickly realized that he truly hadn't let his feelings come out.  
  
"Steve, why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Mark asked, totally stunned by Steve's true confession of the pain he faced the past year. "Steve, I've asked you many times to tell me how you truly felt, only to have you lie to me many times. You knew that I would've moved Heaven and Earth to keep you from suffering such needless hurt and pain. Steve, I'm truly hurt that you didn't think enough of me to share your true feelings with me. You know I love you and Carol and wouldn't want you hurt in any way."  
  
Steve started sobbing uncontrollably as he realized the hurt and pain he'd caused his beloved dad.  
  
"Dad, I'm truly sorry for the pain I caused you." Steve replied, as he continued to sob uncontrollably. "I'm sorry for not confiding in you and seeking your advice. I love you too, Dad."  
  
"Son, I know you love me. Why else would you want to move in with your eccentric old man." Mark replied, in an attempt to lighten the moment. "Steve, you and Katie are the best thing to happen to me and I enjoy having you two staying with me at the beach house. I would be lonely without you two."  
  
"Thanks so much for putting up with me, Dad." Steve replied, as he started to brighten up a bit. "Katie is easy for you to live with, but Dad I do realize that I'm a REAL piece of work.  
  
"Yeppers, Son, that's a true statement." Mark replied, laughing at the mock glare Steve gave him. "You are a REAL piece of work."  
  
"Well, Dad, where did I get that trait from?" Steve asked in mock disgust, as he dried his eyes.  
  
"Your mom, of course." Mark replied, laughing at his son.  
  
"Yeah, right Dad." Steve replied, smiling at his Dad. "You know I'm the spitting image of you and don't you forget it."  
  
"Okay, Son, you got me." Mark replied in mock defeat, as he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "You're gonna be just like me when you grow up.  
  
"Steve, how do feel now, I mean how do you really feel?" Mark asked, hoping for a truthful answer from his son.  
  
"Dad, I really feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Steve replied, totally happy. "I feel like I'm ready to take on the world. Would you like me to sign up for outpatient counseling at Community General Hospital?" Steve asked his dad.  
  
"Only if you feel the need to, Son." Mark replied.  
  
"Yes, Dad, I truly feel the need to see a counselor," Steve replied.  
  
"Would you like me to set up an appointment with Dr. Betty Rodriguez for you, Son?" Mark asked Steve, happy to see his son interested in getting the help he so desperately needed for so long.  
  
"Yes, Dad, that would be great." Steve replied, happy that his dad hadn't given up on him. "Thanks for being there for me and for being my dad."  
  
"You're more than welcome, Steve." Mark replied. "I'll make the call first thing in the morning. Steve, always remember that I love you, Katie and Carol so much, I'd never let anything happen to any of you."  
  
"Dad, I always knew you felt that way." Steve replied. "It's just that sometimes I get so busy and I tend to forget it. Dad, I'm bushed. I'm gonna head off to bed." Steve said. "Night Dad." With that Steve headed for his downstairs apartment.  
  
"Night, Son." Mark replied, as he watched Steve descend to his apartment. Mark locked down their home and headed for bed.  
  
7:30am At The Sloan Beach House  
  
Katie was up very early. When she tried to awaken her dad, Steve greeted her with a groan, which caused her to giggle uncontrollably. Upon hearing the commotion, Mark, who had been up a few minutes earlier came down to Steve's apartment to retrieve his granddaughter.  
  
"Honey, why don't you let your dad sleep in today and come upstairs with me so that we can watch the Disney cartoon videos." Mark replied quietly, trying not to awaken Steve.  
  
"Okay, Gwanpa." Katie replied, as she whispered in a quiet voice.  
  
Grandfather and granddaughter proceeded to ascend upstairs to the upper unit of their beach house, and they began to watch Disney videos.  
  
While they watched cartoons, Steve dreamt that he was on the beach with Marla having their much-desired romantic picnic. He dreamt that she sat on his lap as he passionately kissed her neck. Steve was in a deep slumber until almost 1pm that afternoon, causing Mark to be concerned.  
  
As he was slowly waking it up, he heard his dad calling him from the upstairs unit.  
  
"Steve? Son, are you alright?" Mark asked Steve, concerned. "I was very worried, because this is the latest I've seen you sleep in."  
  
"Dad, it's because we had a very late night and I was very tired." Steve replied, laughing under his breath, which Mark heard and wasn't too amused, having his son poke fun at him for being concerned.  
  
"Steve, you may find this very amusing, but I don't." Mark replied, totally unamused at his son. "I'm just a parent that worries about his son a lot."  
  
"Dad, you're just an overprotective parent and I wouldn't have you any other way." Steve replied, smiling lovingly at his dad. "I know you're concerned about me and I apologize for poking fun at you."  
  
"That's okay, Son." Mark replied. "I guess I'm overreacting a little. I guess I should've slept in myself, being that we both went to bed around 3am this morning. You did the smart thing by sleeping in, Son."  
  
"Well, Dad, why don't you take a nap for a few hours?" Steve asked, seeing that his father was kind of drowsy. "I'll take over watching cartoons with Katie."  
  
"Will do, Son and thanks." Mark replied, yawning.  
  
"See you in a few hours, Dad." Steve replied, as he began watching videos with Katie.  
  
"Bye Gwanpa." Katie said. "Have a nice nappy time."  
  
Steve and Mark laughed at the way Katie called naptime. As they watched four fifteen minute cartoon sketches, Steve noticed that Katie was getting tired, so he let her take a nap. After Steve tucked Katie in the guest bedroom in Mark's upstairs unit, he continued to watch TV in his Dad's family room.  
  
The home phone rang and Steve ran to answer it before it woke Mark from his much needed nap.  
  
"Lt. Sloan here." Steve replied, as he answered the phone on the second ring. He was surprised to hear the voice on the other end.  
  
"Hi, Steve." Came the jubilant response from his younger sister, Carol Sloan.  
  
"Hi, Carol, what a real pleasant surprise." Replied a happy Steve Sloan. "It's been a while baby sis. What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much big brother, just that Tom Larkin just proposed to me." Carol replied, joyously. "We haven't set a date as of yet, but we'll be sure to keep you and the gang informed."  
  
"Carol, that's great news!" Steve exclaimed happily. "What took you guys so long?"  
  
"Well, Steve, we were just waiting for the right moment." Carol replied. "What's this I hear about you finding the love of your life?"  
  
"Carol, how did you find out?" Steve asked, fully aware of who informed Carol of his budding love life.  
  
"Who else, but Dad." Carol responded, laughing heavily. "He said her name is Marla Montgomery. He also said that she's the part-time assistant hospital administrator at Community General as well as a full-time detective with the LAPD. You knew Dad couldn't keep a secret for all the money in the world, Steve."  
  
"I guess you're right, Carol." Steve responded, fully aware of his father's inability to keep a secret. "Ya just gotta love him, though.  
  
"Steve, did you and Marla set a date?" Carol asked. "Carol, we met just over a month ago and we're taking our relationship one step at a time." Steve replied. "I do feel she's the woman for me."  
  
"Dad also told me that she's about 11 years older than you." Carol replied. "Well, that certainly figures."  
  
"Carol, what do you mean by that?" Steve asked, curious as to where Carol was going with her comment.  
  
"Well Steve, you always seem to be attracted to older women." Carol replied, humorously. "Do you remember Betsy Ross? Well I remember all too well the tremendous crush you had on her. She was in the 6th grade and you were in the 4th grade."  
  
"Oh yes, Betsy. How could I forget her." Steve replied. "Those heavenly hazel eyes of hers. She had the most beautiful creamy complexion and the most beautiful auburn hair I've ever seen. That is, until I met Marla."  
  
"Dad told me she's related to Amanda." Carol replied. "Well, Steve how does she look?"  
  
"She about your height, maybe a little taller." Steve started. "She has hazel eyes and a beautiful golden brown complexion. Her face is so beautiful and she has long brown hair that she wears in braids."  
  
"Oh Steve, she sounds absolutely beautiful." Carol commented. "I just can't wait to meet her. That's the main reason for my phone call. I'm calling to let you guys know that I'll be at a conference for West Coast realtors in the area and I though I'd take my vacation after the convention and stay with you, Dad and Katie for about two to four weeks, if the circumstances work out to my liking."  
  
"That's wonderful, Carol." Steve replied. "I'll be sure to let Dad know. I would give him the phone, but he's taking a much-needed nap. We stayed up until about 3am in the morning talking about my devastating past year. Dad turned around and woke up about 7:15am this morning."  
  
"Wow, that must have been some conversation you two had." Carol replied, happy to see that Steve was able to laugh at the pain he suffered the past year after the painful break up between him and Ellen. Carol was also glad to hear that everything was working out well with Marla, the new love of his life.  
  
"Well, Steve I guess I'll be signing off." Carol said. "Tom is taking me out to dinner and a movie tonight. Tell Dad that I called and I'll be calling him later this week. Don't forget to give Katie my love."  
  
"Okay, Carol. I'll be looking forward to your visit later this month." Steve replied. "Give Tom a high five for me and tell him I'm waiting for him to call me and come visit us at the beach house. Bye Carol."  
  
"Bye Steve." Carol replied. "I'll be sure to tell your former partner in trouble you said hello. I still can't believe you two are police officers. Who would've figured you two would be on the right side of the law?" Carol asked, rhetorically.  
  
Steve replied, laughing about him and Tom Larkin being police officers:  
  
"Yes Carol, who would've figured it?" I know Dad didn't and neither did Detective Mike Rogers. They pegged us as lost cases." Steve and Carol laughed a few minutes longer before ending their call.  
  
Later That Evening At The Beach House  
  
Mark woke up much later totally refreshed from his early afternoon nap. He looked around for Steve and little Katie, but saw no sign of them.  
  
Steve and Katie were in their downstairs unit when they heard Mark stirring around.  
  
"Katie, let's go upstairs and watch TV with Grandpa and we'll see if he wants us to order a pizza later." Steve said.  
  
"Yaaaaay! Pizza for gwanpa and us!" Katie replied, with excitement.  
  
Steve and Katie bounded up the stairs to Mark's unit happily. Steve called Marla to see she was up to come over and spend some time with them. Marla picked up on the third ring, and answered:  
  
"Det. Montgomery here."  
  
"Hi Marla." Steve replied. "How would you like to spend some time with me, Katie and Dad?"  
  
"Well, Steve I'd love to, but I sort of have company." Marla replied. Marla noticed that Steve was very silent on the other end and she quickly spoke up, "Steve, it's not that kind of company. I have my daughter's two children with me."  
  
"Oh." Steve replied, relieved that there wasn't another man in the picture.  
  
"Do you mind if I bring them with me?" Marla asked, excited about the prospect of Steve meeting her darling grandchildren.  
  
"By all means, we'll be glad to have them." Steve replied. "I'm sure Katie would love to have them visit us. Just let me tell my dad that I'll be picking you and your grandchildren up tonight. I'll be there in about ten minutes. Okay?"  
  
"That'll be fine Steve." Marla replied. "We're dressed and ready to go. See you in a few minutes. Bye."  
  
"Dad, I'm going to go by Marla's house and bring her and grandchildren out to the beach house to join us for movies and pizza." Steve informed his dad of his plans. "Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Steve, you know how much I love company." Mark replied. "I'd love to meet Marla's grandchildren and so would Katie."  
  
"Dad, by the way Carol called while you were sleeping." Steve informed dad of Carol's phone call. "Dad, she said she's attending a conference for West Coast realtors in the area and that she plans to take her vacation after the conference. Her plan is to stay about two to four weeks, depending how the circumstances turn out. She and Tom Larkin are engaged."  
  
"That's wonderful news, Steve. Did she tell you what took the two of them so long?" Mark asked, curious to know the answer to his question.  
  
"Just that they wanted to make sure the timing was right for them." Steve replied. "She sounded so happy, Dad, as though she found her true soul mate."  
  
"Steve, did she wonder how you and Tom, our famous "two the hard way" became police officers?" Mark asked, laughing as he remembered the trouble those two got into.  
  
"Why of course, Dad." Steve replied. "Do you think that a day can go by without Carol ribbing her big brother? You know the answer to that question, don't you, Dad?"  
  
"Yes, Son, I guess you're right about your sister." Mark replied, totally amused at how Carol loved to pick on her big brother.  
  
"Well, Dad, I'm off to go to Marla's house to bring her and her grandchildren here." Steve replied. "Wish me Godspeed."  
  
As Steve hurried to his car and headed for the PCH, Mark entertained Katie by singing many Disney tunes.  
  
At Marla's House  
  
When Steve pulled in the driveway, Marla and her grandchildren were already waiting outside for him. When the children saw Steve, they took a liking to him immediately, because he looked real young.  
  
"Hi, Steve." Marla replied. "I'd like you to meet my grandchildren, Melanie and Charles, his nickname is Chaz.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Steve replied, happily.  
  
"I'm 8 years old." Melanie replied, eager to show Steve she was a big girl. "Charles just turned 6 years old. Do you have children?" "I have a daughter whose name is Katherine Lena Sloan." Steve replied, proudly. "We call her Katie for short."  
  
"Mr. Steve, that's great!" Melanie exclaimed, with great excitement.  
  
"Chaz, Mr. Steve only had one kid that's a girl. I guess you won't have anyone to play with." Melanie replied, sadly.  
  
"By the way, you can call me Uncle Steve." Steve replied, joyously.  
  
"I can play with Uncle Steve." Charles replied. "He doesn't look that old. He looks like he can hang with us kids."  
  
"Yeah, I never thought of that, Chaz." Melanie replied. "Uncle Steve does looks sort of young, doesn't he?"  
  
Steve looked on as the children were referring to his youthful appearance, but not once did they make any reference to the fact that he was Caucasian, which pleased him immensely. Steve shook his head as he thought to himself, "Children these days are far wiser than the children of the past."  
  
Later At The Beach House  
  
"Hi, Dad." Steve announced, as he came through the front entrance to the beach house. "We're here."  
  
"Hi, Steve. Hi, Marla. Hi, children." Mark replied, joyously as he prepared light snacks and drinks for everyone.  
  
Melanie ran immediately to Mark and introduced herself to him. "Hi, I'm Melanie and this is my brother Chaz." Melanie replied, boldly. "His real name is Charles, but we call him Chaz for short."  
  
"Well hello Melanie and Chaz." Mark replied. "My name is Dr. Mark Sloan, but you can call me uncle Mark. I see you've already met my son Steve."  
  
"Melanie, Chaz." Steve replied. "I'd like you to meet my daughter Katie. She'll be 4 years old next month." Melanie immediately took a liking to Katie, as she always wanted a little sister to dote on. Chaz took a big liking to Steve, as he desired to have a big brother dote on him.  
  
Katie had brought a lot of her dolls and other toys to play with. Katie happily shared her toys with Melanie. Melanie also shared the toys she brought to the Sloan home with Katie. The two little girls quickly became the best of friends, as Chaz and Steve became best buddies.  
  
As Mark watched the festivities, he couldn't help but think Steve was just a 6'2" kid at heart. He just couldn't wait to burn up the lines with his daughter Carol, to share this night with her.  
  
"Boy will she get a kick out of this." Mark thought, as he smiled to himself.  
  
As Steve turned, he noticed the Cheshire grin that Mark had allowed to spread across his face.  
  
"Dad, why are you smiling so?" Steve replied, returning a mischievous smile of his own.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking of the fun I'll have telling Carol about all of the fun you and your new buddy, Chaz are having tonight." Mark replied. She will get a kick out of this. We both know you're a big kid at heart."  
  
"Dad, you wouldn't!" Steve exclaimed, as he gave Mark a mock glare. "But then, I believe you would. Boy do you guys get a kick out of ganging up on me!  
  
Marla, Melanie and Katie came up from Steve's apartment. From the smiles on their faces, Mark and Steve knew that they had a great time playing dolls and dress up.  
  
"You guys look like you had a great time." Mark replied, looking over at Steve and noticing a great big smile on his son's face. "Well," Mark continued, I'll call Luigi's and order some pizza pies and then we can watch our videos while we eat pizza. How does a Disney movie marathon sound to everyone?" Mark asked.  
  
"Way cool!" Melanie, Katie and Chaz exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Okay, kids let's go play some video games while we wait for our pizza." Steve replied. "I'll teach you how to play Katie's Planet Xenon video game."  
  
"YAAAAAY!" was the response from the children, as they loved playing with Steve.  
  
"My daddy is the gweatest, isn't he?" Katie asked Melanie and Chaz.  
  
"Well I think he's tied with our daddy." Melanie replied. "You're going to have to meet our mommy and daddy soon, Katie. Mommy and daddy will love you, like we love you."  
  
As a smiling Steve watched the tender moment between the children, his thoughts went immediately to his relationship with Marla. He had a very strong feeling that this relationship needed to be taken to the next level.  
  
"I wonder what Marla would think about taking our relationship to the next level?" Steve asked himself.  
  
"The pizza's here." Mark announced.  
  
Steve, who was still lost in his thoughts, didn't quite hear Mark's jubilant 'pizza's here' announcement.  
  
Mark watched as Steve continued in his reverie. Mark lightly touched Steve's shoulder to bring his mind back to the present time.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts, Son?" Mark asked, concerned. "Is there anything you need to discuss with me?"  
  
"Hey, Dad." Steve replied, being shaken from his reverie. "No, Dad. I was just thinking."  
  
"STEVE." Mark replied, dragging out his son's name. "Didn't we promise we wouldn't keep anything bottled inside us? I'll repeat my question to you, is there anything you need to discuss with me?" "Honest Dad." Steve replied. "It's not you that I need to discuss things with. I need to discuss something with Marla."  
  
Apparently Mark was satisfied that Steve was being truthful with him and that there wasn't any trouble brewing on the horizon. Mark gave his son a knowing wink, as realization set in that his son wanted a deeper relationship with Marla.  
  
"Could Steve be contemplating asking Marla for her hand in marriage?" Mark asked himself, smiling. "Oh, I do hope so. I haven't seen Steve this happy in over a year. It's time for a little happiness to fall in Steve's life. He's had enough heartache to last a lifetime."  
  
After Dinner  
  
Dinner finished and the dishes deposited into the dishwasher, everyone headed for the family room to partake of the Disney mini-marathon Mark had prepared for them. They had such a great time watching Mary Poppins and Chitty Chitty, Bang Bang. They would have watched more, but the children were sleepy.  
  
Steve took Marla and her grandchildren home, as Mark tucked Katie in bed. Mark then read Katie a bedtime story and kept an eye on her until Steve came back home.  
  
At Marla's Home  
  
Marla invited Steve into her home for cake and coffee. As she studied Steve's face, she noticed he seemed to be nervous about something.  
  
"Steve, darling. Is there anything you need to discuss with me tonight?" Marla asked, smiling at him. "You know, we're both off duty tomorrow, so I can wait until you decide to tell me." Marla stated, sort of ribbing Steve.  
  
"OH, so you're just like my dad, are you?" Steve asked, laughing heavily.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Marla asked, laughing very heavily at her hero. "Don't tell it's the 'am I an open book' thing." "No, not by a long shot." Steve replied. "It's just that my dad asked me the exact same thing tonight just before dinner. I just thought it was happy coincident."  
  
"So, you do have something to discuss with me, don't you?" Marla asked Steve, smiling at him.  
  
"Yes, I really do." Steve replied.  
  
"Okay Steve, I'm all ears." Marla replied.  
  
"Well, Marla," a tearful and emotional Steve started and then hesitated, being at a loss for words that made sense. "Marla, I'd like to take our relationship to a deeper level. Marla, as I was sitting in my dad's family room with the children, I realized that I cannot live my life without you in it. I would be lost without you."  
  
As Marla studied Steve's face, she realized that the emotions Steve was exhibiting were genuine feelings of love. She noted his tears and feared he was still afraid that she didn't feel the same way about their relationship as he did.  
  
"Steve, how many times do I have to tell you that I deeply love you." Marla replied, still amazed that Steve didn't think he was good enough for her. "I'd like to take our relationship to a deeper level too."  
  
Marla's statement brought a spark of joy to Steve's blue eyes, which when Marla saw, made her heart leap for joy. Marla was so pleased that this tall, dark and handsome young man felt the same way for her as she felt for him.  
  
Without warning, Steve grabbed Marla and proceeded to kiss her with a hot passion that caused her legs to turn to rubber.  
  
"Oh, Steve!" Was all that Marla was able to exclaim.  
  
"Baby, I love you." Steve replied.  
  
"Steve, I love you too." Marla replied, once she got herself together.  
  
"Marla Montgomery, will you marry me?" Steve asked, surprised he had the courage to do so.  
  
"YES! YES! YES!" Marla replied with feeling and emotion, as tears streamed down her face.  
  
After Marla's positive answer to his marriage proposal, Steve sat Marla on his lap and proceeded to passionately kiss her.  
  
After they finished kissing and cooing, Steve headed for the beach house in excitement, anxious to tell his father about his marriage proposal to Marla.  
  
Back At The Beach House  
  
As Steve pulled into his driveway, he prayed that his father would still be up. It was late and he knew that his father had an early day at the hospital that was destined to be a very busy one as well. Mark was scheduled to take his medical students on a field trip of sorts. They would be riding with the paramedics as emergency calls came in.  
  
"Hey, Dad, I'm back." Steve announced cheerfully.  
  
"Hi, Son." Mark replied, as he took notice of Steve's cheerful demeanor.  
  
"I see you got Katie to sleep without a hitch." Steve said, knowing that Katie was known to try and con them into reading more than one bedtime story to her, in an attempt to stall go to sleep. She always managed to con Steve into reading no less than three bedtime stories to her. But she was unable to con Mark, as he had experienced Steve's many con games when Steve was a lad.  
  
"Son, is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Mark asked, noticing that Steve was anxious to tell him something. "I don't have all night, so out with it, and I mean now." Mark finished with a big Cheshire cat grin.  
  
"Okay, Dad, here it is." Steve replied, positively beaming with joy and happiness. "I asked Marla to marry me."  
  
"You did what?!!" Mark replied. "I proposed to Marla tonight, Dad." Steve replied.  
  
"Son, that's the greatest news I've heard in a long time." Mark replied. "I had a feeling you were going to propose to Marla, Son."  
  
"Dad, how did you know, when I didn't even know myself?" Steve asked, utterly amazed at his father's quick perception of things not yet spoken.  
  
"Oh Steve, sometimes you are an open book that's waiting to be read." Mark replied, smiling at his son with pride. "It was all over your face when I announced that the pizza was here. You had this nervous look that could only mean one thing, and that was a marriage proposal to Marla."  
  
"Boy Dad, do you have great perception." Steve replied. "I guess that's why you're a medical consultant with the LAPD. Dad, what would we do without you helping us solve crimes?!!" Steve and Mark laughed heavily at that last statement.  
  
"Son, it's so refreshing to hear you laugh again." Mark replied, as he tearfully remembered the pain his son went through over a year ago. He also remembered how he was forced to stand by helplessly, as Steve felt he was able to handle his problems by himself.  
  
"Yeah, Dad it feels great to laugh and be genuinely happy again." Steve replied, full of emotion. "I thought I'd never find true love again. I'm so glad Marla came into my life."  
  
"Son, we just gotta call Carol with this wonderful news." Mark replied, excitedly. "She's just gonna flip when she hears the news of your engagement to Marla."  
  
"Yeah Dad, she will." Steve replied happily. "Well, it's sort of late, so I'll wait until tomorrow."  
  
"No Son, we'll do it now." Mark replied, as he quickly picked up the receiver and quickly dialed Carol's number.  
  
"Hello." Carol replied, as she picked up her phone.  
  
"Hi, Sweetie." Mark replied, cheerfully. "Honey, your big brother has something to tell you." Mark handed the phone over to Steve, so that he could tell his sister the great news of his engagement to Marla.  
  
"Hi, Sis." Steve replied. "Sorry for calling you this late at night, but I just wanted to let you know that Marla and I got engaged tonight."  
  
"Steve, that's the most wonderful news!" Carol exclaimed so loudly, causing Steve's ears to ring.  
  
"Wow, Carol was that loud!" Steve said jokingly. "You got my ears ringing."  
  
"Oh, sorry Steve." Carol replied. "It's just that I'm so happy for you and Marla. Have you guys set a date yet?" Carol asked.  
  
"No, not yet." Steve replied. "We're going to wait awhile. I haven't even gotten the chance to meet her children yet. I hope they like me. You know, I'm not that much older than they are, I hope it doesn't pose a problem for them."  
  
"Steve, don't worry about that." Carol replied, sensing Steve's concerns about meeting Marla's children. "Steve, to know you is to love you. Dad mentioned that you met Marla's grandchildren and that they immediately took a liking to you."  
  
"Oh, Dad told you about our wild evening, did he?" Steve asked rhetorically, knowing his dad's inability to keep anything from anybody. "The reason they took a liking to me is that I looked young enough to hang with them. I'm just a big, 6'2" kid to them." Steve Carol both laughed, knowing that Steve was a big kid at heart.  
  
"Well, Carol I don't want to keep you up all night." Steve said. "Is there anything you'd like to say to Dad before you get off the phone?"  
  
"Just tell Dad goodnight for me." Carol replied. "I know he has an early day tomorrow at the hospital and this is the day he takes his medical students out in the field with the paramedics."  
  
"Will do, Carol." Steve replied. "Have a great night, Carol. I'll call you later with our wedding date."  
  
"Okay, Steve, I'll be waiting for your call." Carol replied."  
  
"And, Carol." Steve started, "thanks for being my sister. I know I don't say it often enough, but I love you and Dad so much that words can't adequately express my feelings. Thanks for being there for me and praying for me during the most difficult times of my life. Stay sweet little sis."  
  
"You're welcome, big brother." Carol replied, knowing that her big brother had trouble expressing his true emotions. "I love you and Dad too and I thank you for being my brother. I especially thank you for standing up for me when the neighborhood boys started picking on me when I outgrew them." Carol and Steve both began laughed heavily as they reminisced about the past, when they were growing up.  
  
Steve and Carol said their good-byes and disconnected their call.  
  
Steve locked down their beach house and went down to his apartment, as Mark was already sound asleep in his bedroom.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Mark was up bright and early, as he had to be at the hospital at 7am. It was 5am when Mark awoke. He was surprised as he heard Steve stirring in his apartment, knowing that his son had the day off.  
  
Hmmm, I wonder why Steve is up so early on his day off?" Mark asked himself. "I do hope everything's alright with him and Katie."  
  
"Hi, Dad." Steve greeted his dad, genuinely happy.  
  
"Steve, why are you up so early on your day off." Mark replied, knowing that his son loved to sleep in on his day off. "Son, is everything alright?"  
  
"Dad, it couldn't be better." Steve replied, laughing. "I was just too excited to sleep. I've been thinking about Marla and our lives together."  
  
"Steve, promise me that you'll at least take a nap later today." Mark replied, concerned. "We don't want you to over exert yourself. Be a good little doctor's son and take heed to my advice."  
  
"Like you took heed to your own advice about late night eating?" Steve asked with mock sarcasm."  
  
"Don't be a smart Alec, Steve." Mark replied in mock anger, causing both father and son to laugh heavily.  
  
"Dad, I'll be careful not to over do it." Steve replied. "As a matter of fact, I'm going to go back to bed and join little Miss Katie in la-la land. Have a nice day, Dad."  
  
"Thanks Son, I plan to." Mark replied.  
  
Mark dashed out of the beach house and headed for his car. As Mark started the engine, he offered a brief prayer to God for a safe ride in to work. With that he pulled out of the driveway and pulled on to the PCH, heading for the hospital.  
  
Steve watched as his dad pulled on to the PCH, as he headed toward Community General Hospital for a busy day of entertaining his medical students. Steve chuckled as he thought of his dad's many entertaining stunts he used to keep the students interested in learning about the medical field. Steve then went down to his apartment to take heed to his dad's command to get the proper rest he needed.  
  
At Community General Hospital  
  
Drs. Amanda Bentley and Jesse Travis were in the doctors' lounge enjoying a much-needed cup of coffee after treating the onslaught of patients due to a bus accident. They were busy chatting about Steve and Marla's engagement. They were both so very happy that Steve is finally getting the happiness he awaited for so long. As they were talking, Mark came in the door with one of his medical students.  
  
"Amanda, Jesse." Mark called to them. "I'd like you to meet Alex Smith, one of my most promising medical students.  
  
"Hi Alex, it's a pleasure meeting you." Amanda and Jesse replied in unison.  
  
"It's a pleasure meeting you, too." Alex responded, shyly. "Dr. Sloan, I'll see you in an hour. I promised my girlfriend that I'd meet her at Tony's Pizza for lunch today."  
  
"Okay, Alex." Mark replied, full of pride. "I'll see you then. Have a great lunch."  
  
As Alex left the doctors' lounge, Amanda gave Mark a look of astonishment.  
  
"Mark, why the early lunch for you and your medical students?" Amanda asked, stunned.  
  
"They were here since 6am, so I thought it would be great if they had an early lunch." Mark replied. "Besides, Alex's girlfriend worked from 3am to 11am in the morning, so I thought he'd like to have lunch with her before she went home. It'd give them some time to spend together before she went home and went to bed."  
  
"Oh." Amanda replied. "By the way Mark, Marla told me that Steve popped the question to her last night. You should've seen her, she was just beaming and smiling like a Cheshire cat. She's been showing her ring off to everyone in the hospital. I am truly happy for Steve and I'm happy that he's finally found his true soul mate."  
  
"I'm really happy for Steve, too." Jesse replied. "It's about time my big brother experienced some happiness in his life these days."  
  
"Jess, Amanda," Mark began, and then continued, "thanks so much for your well wishes. And thanks for being there for Steve during his times of pain. Thanks for helping me see him through those troublesome times, we truly appreciate it."  
  
"Mark, you and Steve are like family to Jess and me." Amanda replied. "You were there for me when Colin passed away after his Airforce Aircraft crashed into the mountains in the desert of Saudi Arabia."  
  
"Amanda, you and Jess are like family to me, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Mark replied with pride. "Me, Steve and Katie love you guys."  
  
"Mark, we'll always be here for you, Steve and Katie. Don't you forget it." Jesse replied, beaming with love for his mentor.  
  
At that moment, Mr. Briggs walked into the doctors' lounge with a big grin on his face, looking as though he had some great news to impart to the gang.  
  
"Hi Norman, do you have some good news to impart to us?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Came the response from Mr. Briggs. "I heard that Steve and Marla got engaged last night. I just wanted you to pass on my congratulations to Steve. It's about time he had some happy times in his life."  
  
"Thanks Norman, I'll be sure to let Steve know that you sent well wishes to him and Marla." Mark replied.  
  
Norman got a cup of piping hot coffee and a cinnamon roll and departed for his business rounds. As he left, he said good-bye to the gang.  
  
At The Sloan Beach House  
  
As Steve was stirring, the phone began to ring. Steve picked it up on the 7th ring, as he was still trying to get the cobwebs out. He picked up the phone and said:  
  
"Lt. Sloan here."  
  
"Hi Steve." A happy Mrs. Wellington replied. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your engagement to Marla. I saw your dad at the hospital today and that's when he informed me of your engagement. That Marla is one blessed young lady."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Wellington." Steve replied, as he could feel his complexion changing to that famous red color again. "Mrs. Wellington, I believe that I'm the one that's truly blessed to have someone like Marla in my life."  
  
"Have you and Marla set a date yet, son?" Mrs. Wellington asked, anxiously awaiting a positive response.  
  
"No, ma'am, not yet." Steve replied, as he heard a sad sigh from Mrs. Wellington. "We're waiting for the right time. Mrs. Wellington, you and Dad will be among the first to know."  
  
"Okay. Just don't make it a very long engagement. We're not all young like you guys." Mrs. Wellington replied, laughing. "I'll be waiting young man, so don't take too long."  
  
"Okay, Mrs. Wellington. Will do." Steve replied, so full of joy that caused Mrs. Wellington's heart to leap for joy. For Mrs. Wellington knew far too well of the many heartaches that Steve had endured. With that, they ended their phone call.  
  
Steve woke Katie up and gave her a bath and dressed her in a pretty little sundress with matching sandals. Steve and Katie then went upstairs to Mark's unit and ate breakfast while watching Disney cartoon videos. Just then, the doorbell rang. Steve went to answer the door. Steve replied brightly:  
  
"Hey Marla, come on in. Katie's eating breakfast right now." Right in the middle of speaking to Marla, Steve noticed tears forming in her eyes. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Steve asked, concerned.  
  
Marla was in an extremely playful mood when she visited Steve and Katie. She faked a crying spell as she responded to his question. She said, in a fake crying manner:  
  
"Oh Steve, I'm just so very sad."  
  
"Oh no, Marla, what's wrong?" Steve asked, concerned that she was breaking off their engagement. "Did you finally come to your senses and decided to end our relationship?" Steve asked, doing a little faking of his own once he realized he'd been duped.  
  
"So you think you're smart Detective Sloan, don't you?" Marla asked in mock angry tone. "I see it's hard to trick a trickster."  
  
"Marla, you should know I'm the master of tricking people." Steve replied, laughing. "Just ask my dad and he'll tell you that I got the trait from him."  
  
Marla and Steve began to laugh uncontrollably at their little cat and mouse game of smart Alec remarks. Finally Marla remembered why she stopped by to see Steve.  
  
"Steve, I'd like you to meet my children next week." Marla started, and then continued, "I'd like to know if we could have a nice quiet dinner after work next Friday night?"  
  
"Well, I guess so." Steve responded, nervous about meeting Marla's two children.  
  
"Steve, is anything wrong or something you'd like to talk about with me?" Marla asked, very concerned. "Are you nervous about meeting my children?  
  
"Yes, but only a little." Steve replied. "It's the age thing that kinda bothers me. I'm not that much older than they are."  
  
Marla then gave Steve the best mock disgust look she could muster and she replied:  
  
"Oh no you don't Sloan, you're not getting out of this engagement thing that easily."  
  
Steve immediately lost control of himself and began laughing so much, that Marla could no longer keep the look of mock disgust on her face and succumbed to Steve's laughter.  
  
"Sloan, how do you manage to do it?" Marla asked, still laughing heavily at Steve's ability to get himself out of trouble.  
  
"Do what?" Steve asked, with his best "innocent little boy" look he could muster up.  
  
"Steve, don't use that look on me, because it won't work." Marla replied, and then confessed, "it does work on me, Sloan. I guess that's why I love you so much."  
  
"Marla, I love you so much because you seem to bring the best out of me." Steve replied, with feeling.  
  
Steve and Marla become serious as Steve brought up the question of setting a wedding date, as he was anxious to make Marla his bride soon and very soon.  
  
"Marla, everyone's asking me if we'd set a wedding date yet." Steve said. "I'd like for us to set a date for the very near future. I don't want us to drag out this engagement any longer that we have to."  
  
"Steve, what date did you have in mind?" Marla asked, curiously.  
  
"Well it's sort of a toss up between February 27th, which is my birthday and July 21st, which was the day my mom and dad got married." Steve replied, joyously.  
  
"Well Steve, since God gave me to you as gift, I'd like us to get married on February 27th." Marla replied. "We'll have to let Mark, Carol, Mrs. Wellington, Amanda, Jesse, and Mr. Briggs the date of our wedding."  
  
"I'll inform the guys at the precinct, they'll be glad to know that we're tying the knot." Steve replied.  
  
"That's right, Steve." Marla replied. "I'll get started on getting some wedding invitations.  
  
"I wonder what Captain Hernandez and Lt. Jerry Brooks will say, once they find out about our wedding?" Steve asked Marla, amused. "You know those guys were there for me through my times of pain. I'm sure they'll be glad to see some happiness come my way for a change."  
  
"I'm sure they will, Steve." Marla replied.  
  
"Well, let's start making our plans." Steve replied.  
  
Just then Steve remembered that Katie was watching videos and had just finished her breakfast. Steve called Katie to himself and announced to her:  
  
"Hey Katie, Marla and I are getting married next February 27th."  
  
"Daddy, weally?" Katie asked, knowing that her daddy was quite the kidder.  
  
"Well of course, Katie" Steve replied. "Do you think your old man would fool you like that?" Steve asked in a mock hurt tone.  
  
"Yep." Came the response from little Katie, which caused Steve and Marla to laugh heavily.  
  
"Well it seems to me that Katie knows her daddy all too well." Marla replied, ignoring Steve's mock disgust look. "Steve, don't you give me that look."  
  
"Okay Marla, you win." Steve replied in mock defeat, as he held up his hands in surrender. "Yes, she does know me all too well."  
  
Later That Day  
  
Everyone informed of their wedding date, Steve and Marla decided to sit out in the back yard, while keeping a watchful eye on Katie as she swam in their pool. As Marla rested her head against Steve's muscular chest, she dozed off. As Steve pulled Marla yet closer against his muscular physique, he began thinking what his life would be like without her in it.  
  
"Life just wouldn't be worth living without you in it, Marla." Steve whispered, not realizing that Marla had awaken and heard his whispered words of love.  
  
"Steve, I feel the same way about you." Marla replied to a stunned Steve. "Why are you so surprised that I feel that way about you?"  
  
"I guess I have to get use to having such a stunning woman, as yourself in my life." Steve replied. "I truly love you and I'm happy that you'll be my wife.  
  
"Steve. I'm happy that you'll be my husband soon." Marla replied. "You're the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time."  
  
With that, Steve and Marla passionately kissed and then joined Katie in the pool. When it started to get dark, Steve, Marla and Katie went inside to enjoy the dinner Mark had prepared earlier that day, as he had treated himself to a Three Stooges Mad Marathon at the Beach Cinema. He wanted to let Steve, Marla and Katie enjoy their time together, as they were soon to become a family.  
  
Saturday Evening At The Sloan Beach House  
  
The gang had gathered for a celebration dinner to celebrate Steve and Marla's engagement and their setting a date for their up-coming wedding. Mark made a feast fit for a king, Carol, Marla and Amanda contributed dessert dishes that would rival those of the Royal Family's chef. While they were in the kitchen preparing the food, Steve, Tom and Jesse provided the entertainment.  
  
At that moment, the doorbell rang. Jesse ran to answer it. There stood two handsome couples with three children.  
  
"Hello, is this the Sloan residence?" asked a very attractive young woman.  
  
"Why, yes it is." Jesse replied. "I'm Dr. Jesse Travis, a friend of the Sloan family, but you can call me Jess."  
  
"Thank you." replied Tara, smiling. "I'm Tara Montgomery-Wells and this my husband William Wells and our children Melanie and Charles, but we call him Chaz for short. This is my brother Terrance and wife Marlena and their son, Terrance II.  
  
"It's so nice to finally meet you." Jesse replied, happily. "I've heard so much about your two families. Your mom is so proud of you guys."  
  
"Well, that definitely sounds like our mom." William Wells replied. "The day that she allowed me to take her daughter's hand in marriage was the happiest day of my life."  
  
"Wow, that's great." Jesse replied. "Well, come on in and join in the festivities. Steve will be happy to meet you."  
  
"Steve?" Tara asked, curious to know if this was the man of her mother's dreams.  
  
"Yes, Steve Sloan." Jesse replied, as he took their jackets. "He's right over there, the big kid amongst the three smaller ones."  
  
"Oh, I see him now." replied a laughing Tara. "Mom was right, he does have a way with children. Chaz and Melanie just couldn't stop talking about all the fun they had with 'Uncle Steve', my brother Terrance will definitely fit in with him."  
  
"Well then Terrance, welcome to the 'big' little boys club." Jesse replied, happy to add a new member to their little club.  
  
As the group approached Steve, Tom and the children, CJ and Dion ran to greet their cousins, Chaz, Melanie and Terrance II. Katie also ran to greet the group. After the children introduced Katie and Terrance II, they immediately tried to gang tackle Steve and Tom, while Jesse, Tara,William, Terrance and Marlena watched in total amusement.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!" the two men grumbled, laughing. "You guys didn't give us time to catch our breath."  
  
"Uncle Steve, you and Uncle T are well able to handle us kids." Dion replied, laughing at the two men. "Besides, you guys look young enough to handle all of us."  
  
While they were getting themselves together, Marla came out and greeted her children. She proceeded to formally introduce Steve to her children and their spouses.  
  
After the introductions, Steve realized that he wasn't as nervous as he thought he'd be, which truly amazed him. What amazed him even the more was the fact that Marla's children took a liking to him. Especially Terrance, Marla's son, so much so that he joined them in terrorizing the children. A task he took on with much joy, for he enjoyed the times of fun he had with his own son.  
  
When Mark came out of the kitchen to make his 'dinner's ready' announcement, he watched as Steve, the Clown Prince entertained everyone with his silly antics. Mark also noticed the look of happy surprise on Marla's beautiful face. So he decided to hold off on his announcement for just a few minutes more, in order to have a quick talk with his future daughter-in-law.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts, Marla?" Mark asked, as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Oh Mark, Steve was right about you being able to perceive things not yet spoken." Marla replied, smiling joyously.  
  
"That's funny, Steve told me the same thing about you." Mark replied, happily, as he knew that gift came from being a parent.  
  
"Mark, I wasn't too sure if Tara would like Steve, with her being the serious type." Marla replied. "It's just so amazing that she took a liking to Steve and his silly antics. She even joined in a few of those silly antics. Steve definitely brought out the little girl in her tonight. Who would have guessed it?"  
  
Mark and Marla looked at each other and laughed as they replied in unison, regarding Steve:  
  
"To know him, is to love him."  
  
With that, Mark made his 'dinner's ready' announcement, and everyone gathered in the dining room for the beautiful and bountiful 'feast fit for a king' banquet.  
  
After dinner, the happy group gathered into the family to watch movies and play a game of Charades after the videos were over.  
  
After they finished playing Charades, Mark and Carol brought out glasses filled with Sparkling Apple Cider, to make a toast to the happy couple. Mark made the first toast, as he spoke before the group:  
  
"I'd like to make a toast to Steve and Marla for their up-coming wedding in February and to thank Marla for bringing the spark back into Steve's life."  
  
"Here, here!" came the happy response from the rest of the group.  
  
"I'd like to also thank Marla for bringing joy back into Steve's life and to welcome you into our family as well." replied a happy Carol Sloan. "You made my big brother very happy."  
  
"Steve, I'd like to thank you for making my mother a very happy woman," Tara, Marla's daughter began, and then continued, tearfully. "I've haven't seen her this happy for a long time. I love you my dad-to-be."  
  
With that loving statement from Tara, Steve was so overcome with emotion that he tried to make a quick exit to his downstairs unit. He didn't want the group to see his emotional outburst. As he attempted to make his quick exit, Mark quickly grabbed his arm and whispered with a smile, saying:  
  
"Not this time, Son. Do you remember what I said about keeping your emotions bottled inside you? Just let your feelings out. Men are allowed to let their emotions show. It just shows that we're human beings, too."  
  
"You got me again Dad, didn't you?" Steve asked, smiling with tears beginning to form in his eyes. "You're absolutely right Dad, I have a right to boo-hoo! So I'm going to go all out and let my emotions flow!"  
  
"Right Son, go ahead." Mark replied, pleased that Steve took his advice rather quickly. "You'll find that you'll feel much better in the long run."  
  
"I love you, Dad." Steve replied. "Dad, none of this would've been possible had you not stayed on my case about having a social life. It's because of you that I met Marla at Mariachi's Restaurant."  
  
"Son, I love you, too." Mark replied as he looked lovingly on Steve and then over at Marla, whom he thought looked like an angel. "Steve, go over to your beautiful bride-to-be."  
  
"Yes Sir!" Steve replied, as he gave his father a salute.  
  
"Oh Steve, you're quite the kidder." Mark replied, once again knowing that his son definitely got that trait from him.  
  
Steve walked over to Marla and gave her a quick peck on her cheek, as the toasts to their happiness in marriage continued.  
  
After everyone went home, Steve and Marla decided to take a long walk on the beach. Steve packed a cooler full of the sparkling apple cider beverage and two champagne glasses along with different types of cheeses. As they walked, Steve told Marla about the dream he had regarding their romantic picnic on the beach. Steve took her to the area where his romantic dream took place.  
  
"Marla, this is the area where our romantic picnic took place in my dream." Steve said as he pulled out a blanket and took the items from the cooler. "Isn't this just wonderful?"  
  
"Steve, it's just beautiful!" Marla exclaimed, stunned that Steve was able to pull off surprising her with this wonderfully romantic picnic on the beach at night. "I can't believe you were able to catch me off guard. I thought no one was able to fool me, but you managed to do just that."  
  
As they were talking, Marla pulled off a surprise of her own by sitting on Steve's lap. That action caused Steve to lose his composure as he began kissing her neck and her hair with an intensity that took her breath away.  
  
When they finished kissing, they partook of the cheese and the drinks that Steve had packed. Steve looked into Marla's eyes as realization finally took place for him.  
  
"Marla, this is my dream come true." Steve replied, huskily. "I didn't tell you all of the details of my dream, just the location. You sat on my lap without me putting you there or asking you to sit on my lap. This is weird."  
  
"What's so weird about that, Steve?" Marla asked, smiling at her hero. "I just saw you sitting there and thought the time was right."  
  
Steve barely gave Marla a chance to finish her sentence before he once again started kissing and caressing her. Marla was lost once again as she gazed into those heavenly blue eyes of Steve Sloan.  
  
As their impromptu romantic picnic came to an end, Steve and Marla went back to the beach house. When they entered, they were surprised to see Mark still up.  
  
"Dad, I thought you'd be asleep by now." Steve replied, surprised to see that his dad was still awake, let alone very much alert.  
  
"Son, you must have mistaken me for Katie." Mark replied, amused. "Who incidentally went to bed about three hours ago."  
  
"You mean to tell me that we were on the beach that long?!!" Steve asked in total amazement. "I thought we were only gone for an hour or so. Wow!"  
  
"I guess the saying is true, 'time flies when you're having fun.'" Mark replied. "You guys must have had a great time on the beach if you lost track of time like that."  
  
"We did have lots of fun." Marla replied with a wicked gleam in her eyes, as she noticed Steve's tan complexion slowly turning to a crimson like color. "Oh Steve, you're not a teenager that caught by his dad." Marla replied, unable to resist a good-natured ribbing of her Steve.  
  
Steve gave Marla a mock glare that made both Marla and his dad laugh.  
  
"That Steve, Marla you just gotta know what you're getting when you marry him." Mark replied, jokingly and lovingly. "That's my boy and I wouldn't have him any other way."  
  
"Yeppers Dad, I'm glad you finally owned up for my silly nature." Steve replied, lovingly. "I'm glad that I got mom's looks." Steve said as he couldn't help but walk through the door that his dad opened freely to him.  
  
"Steven Michael Sloan!" Mark replied, in mock anger. "I'll have you know that you're the spitting image of me when I was a lad. Your Aunt Dora has many pictures of her, me and your Uncle Stacy."  
  
"Yeah, right Dad." Steve replied with mock sarcasm, as he enjoyed ribbing his 'old man' about the incredible stories of his childhood.  
  
"Oh, Steve on a little more serious note, your Aunt Dora said she'll be back in the States in a month or so to help with the wedding arrangements." Mark said and then continued, "she's also bringing that bird with her."  
  
"Why doesn't she just keep that bird at her own house, it's not like she's lives in another town." Steve replied, laughing at the fact that Dora thinks her bird is her son. "Oh well, Dad I guess we'd better make room for Aunt Dora and friend. When is Uncle Stacy coming in?" Steve asked, as he thought about those amusing times with his uncle.  
  
"Well Steve, Stacy said he's planning to come around the same time as Dora." Mark replied, excited to get together with his siblings. "You know that Stacy has to make sure his soda shop is covered while he's visiting us." "Your uncle owns a soda shop?" Marla asked. Where is his soda shop located."  
  
"In Arkansas." Steve replied. "After our honeymoon, maybe we can spend a few days with Uncle Stacy and go to his soda shop."  
  
"That sounds like a lot of fun." Marla replied, looking at her watch. "Steve the hour is getting late and you know we both have early mornings at the precinct. I'll see you tomorrow morning."  
  
With that, Marla gave Steve a quick peck on his cheek , as his father looked on. Steve immediately felt his skin beginning to blush from his neck and up to his face, causing his father to chuckle under his breath as he thought to himself:  
  
"Boy, Steve still gets embarrassed about showing his feelings. But the most important thing is, he's learning how not to hide his feelings. I'm so proud of my son, he has come a long way."  
  
After Marla left the beach house, Mark couldn't help but rib his son about the sudden change in his tan complexion, which drew an expression of mock disgust his way from Steve.  
  
"Son, I can't believe you still get embarrassed when you kiss a woman in front of me." Mark replied, totally amused that Steve felt the same way he did as a teenager. "Son, you're acting like a teenager in love."  
  
"Well Dad, that's exactly the way I feel." Steve replied, happily. "I feel as happy as a teenager would feel when they have found the love of their life."  
  
"Steve, I'm just so happy for you that words can't adequately describe my feelings." Mark replied. "Steve, I'm getting ready to go to bed. Would you mind locking everything up and turning out all the lights before you turn in tonight?"  
  
"Not a problem Dad." Steve replied. Night Dad, pleasant dreams."  
  
"You too, Son." Mark replied. As Mark went to bed, Steve turned out all of the lights in his father's upstairs unit, locked down their home and went to his downstairs unit. Steve decided to take a peek at his dad's novel. He opened the page where he found these words:  
  
"To my wonderful husband whom I adore. I thank you for many years of joy and laughter. As I am writing these words, I know full well that my time on Planet Earth with you and our children is drawing to an end. I love you, Steve and Carol very much and I'll miss you when I'm gone. Please stay sweet and make sure our children know that when I'm gone, I'll be in a much better place."  
  
Love,  
  
Katherine Louise Sloan  
  
PS-Please don't forget the ring that's to be passed down to our son to present to his bride on their wedding day. God bless you, honey.  
  
As Steve read his mom's dedication and letter of instructions to his dad, he began to sob uncontrollably, as memories of his mom's pain during her time of illness came flooding back to him. As he lay sobbing in his bedroom, Katie was awaken out of her sound slumber. She went to her dad's bedroom door and was amazed to see her dad crying so much. She quickly ran to upstairs to Mark's bedroom and knocked on the door. Carol heard someone knocking on Mark's bedroom door and quickly arose to see what was the matter, as she thought there may have been some kind of trouble in Steve's apartment. When Carol saw that it was Katie knocking at her dad's door, she quickly asked:  
  
"Katie, sweetie, what's the matter? Did you have a nightmare, baby-girl?"  
  
"No, Auntie Cawol." Katie replied with tears in her eyes, not knowing what to do. "Daddy's downstairs cwying."  
  
"Oh, we'd better wake Dad." Carol stated, and then briskly walked Katie back to Mark's bedroom door.  
  
Mark, who had heard Katie knocking at his door just a few minutes earlier, was up and alert and ready to handle whatever problem that needed his immediate attention.  
  
"Carol, Katie. What seems to be the problem?" Mark asked, afraid to hear the answer. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Gwanpa, Daddy's downstairs and he's cwying." Katie replied, still crying. "Daddy's sad, Gwanpa."  
  
"Katie, you and Carol stay up here and I'll go and have a talk with your daddy." Mark replied, in his famous soothing tone. "I'll see what's bothering him." Mark replied with a wink at Katie and Carol as he went down to Steve's apartment.  
  
As Mark approached the door to Steve's apartment, he heard heavy sobs coming from Steve's bedroom. He immediately became concerned and wondered what could've happened to cause such reaction to come from his son.  
  
"Son, it's me. Please open the door so that we can talk." Mark replied. "Whatever it is that's bothering you, we need to nip it in the bud."  
  
Steve slowly opened the door to his bedroom and came out in the living room to talk with his dad. Mark sat down on Steve's couch and as Steve noticed Mark sitting there, he replied in a child-like manner:  
  
"Dad, please hold me."  
  
Mark was astonished that his 37-year-old son wanted him to hold him. He complied with his son's request and held him, as this was the only way he would be able to get Steve to confide in him. As Steve lay on his father's shoulders, Mark couldn't help smiling as he whispered a question to his son:  
  
"Seems like old times Son, doesn't it?"  
  
Steve didn't quite hear his father's question, as he was fast asleep in his father's arms, which caused Mark to laugh to himself as he said:  
  
"Steve, you are just a big kid at heart."  
  
As he sat there holding his son, Mark quickly realized that he would have to wait until later that morning to have his man to man talk with his son.  
  
A few hours later, at 6am that morning, Steve's alarm went off, but he didn't hear it. Mark realized that Steve must be very exhausted if he didn't hear his alarm. Mark then realized that Steve was scheduled to be on duty today. Mark also realized that his son was in no condition to be on the job, especially after the episode he had last night. Mark decided to call Captain Hernandez to inform him that Steve would need to have the day off. That done, Mark decided to sneak upstairs to check on Carol and Katie. Steve was so exhausted that he didn't even budge when Mark gently disengaged himself from Steve.  
  
"Hi, Dad." Carol greeted Mark with a cheerful smile. "How's my big brother doing?"  
  
"How's my Daddy doing, Gwanpa." Katie asked, concerned. "Is he happy again?"  
  
"He's doing just fine, ladies." Mark replied. "He's still asleep."  
  
"Wasn't he scheduled to be on duty today, Dad?" Carol asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes, Honey. But I, as his physician decided that he was in no condition to be on duty today." Mark replied, with a twinkle in his eyes. "So I called Captain Hernandez and got him to give Steve a much needed day off."  
  
"Dad, is that the speech you're going to give Steve when he realizes that you got him a day off without telling him?" Carol replied, as she laughed knowing how her big brother was about his job. "Do you think Steve will realize that what you did was for his own good?"  
  
"He better." Mark replied, knowing how stubborn is son was.  
  
As Mark began preparing breakfast for everyone, he heard Steve stirring in the downstairs unit. He also heard Steve groaning and running to and fro in his apartment, apparently rushing to get ready for work.  
  
"Well Dad, it looks like someone rose from the dead." Carol replied, laughing.  
  
"Yeah." Mark replied, unsure of how to tell Steve that he had the day off.  
  
Steve, upon smelling the heavenly aroma of breakfast, quickly ran upstairs ready for work. As he approached the kitchen, he greeted his dad, his sister Carol and his daughter Katie.  
  
"Hi everyone, bye everyone." A totally exhausted Steve said, as he tried to dash off to work, unaware that Mark called to have his Captain give him a much needed day off. "I can't believe I over slept. I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Steve, er, um," Mark started, almost afraid finish his comment. "Son, you kinda got the day off."  
  
"And how did I manage to do that without ME calling in to the station?" Steve asked, trying to sound angry.  
  
"Well, Son, I'm sorry but I called Captain Hernandez and asked him to give you the day off, seeing the condition you were in." Mark replied, unaware that Steve was enjoying the sight of his father sweating. "Besides, we need to talk about what happened last night, Son."  
  
Steve and Carol started to laugh uncontrollably, knowing that he'd gotten his father really good. Mark finally realized that his very own beloved son had duped him, said:  
  
"Okay Steve, you got me but good. I guess this is for the many times I really put one over on you. Well, Son, it looks like we're even.  
  
"I really got you that time, I'll have to admit." Steve replied, as he still laughed. "Dad, I truly want to thank you for calling Captain Hernandez and getting me the day off. Well as you can see, I'm still quite exhausted, so I'm gonna eat some of your wonderful breakfast and go back to bed for an hour or two."  
  
"Son?" Mark started, but was quickly interrupted by Steve.  
  
"Yeah, Dad, I know." Steve responded before Mark had a chance to finish his sentence. "I didn't forget about our little talk. I'll be ready in about two hours."  
  
"You see Son, you're beginning to get that same trait of perceiving things not yet spoken." Mark replied, smiling proudly at his son.  
  
"By Jove, I think you're right, Dad." Steve replied, happily.  
  
Just then Katie ran up to her dad and gave him the biggest hug that she'd ever given him before.  
  
"Daddy, I love you." Katie said. "Daddy, are you still sad?"  
  
"My darling, darling Katie," Steve began, "I'm all better now. I'm sorry that you had to see your dad crying so much, baby-girl." Steve replied, ready to cry once again.  
  
As Mark watched his son preparing to go downstairs to sleep for a few more hours, he decided that he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer regarding his and Steve's important discussion. So he followed his son down to his apartment.  
  
"Dad, c'mon, I said we'd have our talk later, after I had enough time to sleep a little longer." Steve replied in exhausted desperation.  
  
"Son, I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer, not after seeing you ready to cry once more." Mark replied, unwilling to let his son off the hook concerning their most important discussion. "Steve, don't hold out on me! What is it that had you so upset last night, that had Katie come upstairs to get me and Carol?"  
  
"Well Dad, as I started to look through that novel of yours, I came across the dedication and letter mom wrote you." Steve replied. "After I finished reading it, I don't know what came over me. All of the sudden a rush of emotion came over me, causing me to cry uncontrollably. At first, I thought it was sort of weird and I tried to keep from crying. But then, I remembered what you said about keeping everything bottled up inside, so I just gave in to my emotions and had myself a good cry."  
  
"Well Son, how do you feel now?" Mark asked, knowing that Steve truly felt better.  
  
"Dad, I feel as light as a feather." Steve replied, smiling happily at his father. "Dad, I'd like to thank you for the advice you gave me regarding letting my emotions flow out from me, whenever necessary. It's the best advice I'd ever received. God has truly blessed me with best father and friend in the world. I love you, Dad."  
  
"Well Son, I love you, too." Mark replied. "Son, I'm going back upstairs, so that you can get that much needed rest. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye Dad, I'll be upstairs later, much later." Steve replied, as he pulled the covers over his exhausted body. "If Marla calls, let her know I'll give her a call back later."  
  
"Okay Son, will do." Mark replied. "Bye, Son."  
  
"Dad, before you go, can you tell me about the ring mom mentioned in her letter?" Steve asked. "Where is it."  
  
"Well Steve, it was a ring that my mom passed on to me on mine and Katherine's wedding day." Mark replied. "This ring passing tradition started when my paternal grandfather passed the ring to the first born male, which happened to be my father, as he was the only male in the family. My Dad was to have passed it on to me, but as you know he was thought to have left our family, that is until we found his remains in the crypt of his former partner, Danny McNamara. That's why mom passed it on to me."  
  
"Wow! That's some story behind the ring passing tradition!" Steve exclaimed, proud to be next in line to receive the treasured jewel.  
  
"Well enough of that Steve, you need to get your rest." Mark commanded, as he smiled thinking of all of the con games Steve tried to use on him to keep from having to go to sleep. "Son, don't try to con me into letting you stay up, because you know it never has and never will work on me. It's off to Mr. Sandman's land for you."  
  
As Mark left Steve's apartment, he couldn't help but laugh at the deep groan Steve leveled at him, concerning his Mr. Sandman comment.  
  
February 27th - Steve and Marla's Wedding Day  
  
The day had finally arrived. This was the day that Steve and Marla would exchange their wedding vows. As Steve lay in the bed, he'd thought about the many events that led up to this blessed day. Marla and her parents, Kel and Louise Harvey had already taken everything care of concerning the wedding.  
  
Mark went down to check on Steve, to see if he needed him to do anything for him.  
  
"Steve, Son. Is there anything you need?" Mark asked. "I thought you'd like to have breakfast in bed, as your days of single-hood come to a crashing end." Mark jokingly teased his son, regarding his marriage to Marla just a few hours away.  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny Dad." Steve replied, laughing. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself at my expense. Can't you see that I'm sort of nervous?"  
  
"Steve, don't worry about that." Mark replied, soothingly. "You're not the first guy to be a tad bit nervous on his wedding day and you certainly won't be the last."  
  
"Oh, that's so reassuring Dad, thanks." Steve replied in mock sarcasm. "Do you think I'll be able to make it through our wedding vows without fainting? I don't want the same thing to happen when you and Amanda delivered those quadruplets to occur at our wedding."  
  
"Oh, when you fainted as you saw the second baby's head." Mark replied, smiling as he thought about how hard Steve hit the floor. "Yeah Dad, that's the time." Steve replied, a little embarrassed that him, the tough detective fainted at the site of a little newborn baby.  
  
"Well Son, enough of our reminiscing of old times. We got to get you ready for your wedding to Marla." Mark replied and then began scurrying around to get everything cleaned up.  
  
At The Wedding  
  
Everyone had gathered at the Holy Tabernacle Church Of God church for Steve and Marla's wedding. The ushers sat people in their appropriate seats, while the flower girls, Katie and Melanie walked down the aisle, gently placing flower petals on either side of the many rows of church pews.  
  
As they waited for the wedding to start, they were graced by songs of love and marriage sung gracefully by Griddy, who was accompanied on piano by Fallen-Abby. Barry2 Stationers provided the beautiful wedding programs.  
  
As the groom and his best men, Tom, Jesse and Terrance came out of the pastor's chambers, they stood before the presiding minister, anticipating the arrival of the bride and her entourage.  
  
Jackee, the wedding coordinator looked outside and noticed that the bride and her bridesmaids were coming up the walkway. She immediately signaled Fallen-Abby to be on cue, ready to play the wedding processional.  
  
Marla had two Matrons of Honor and one Maid of honor. She also had a bevy of bridesmaids as Steve had many groomsmen. Her cousin Amanda and her daughter Tara were the Matrons of honor, because they were married. Carol Sloan was the Maid of honor, she wasn't married as of yet. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were all in place.  
  
Then Marla proceeded down the aisle on her proud dad's arm as she seemed to float down the aisle like an angel.  
  
When she finally made her way to the front of the church to make her wedding vows, Steve was breathless at her beauty. Sure, he knew she was truly a beautiful woman, but she was stunning in her long ivory satin wedding dress. He almost lost his composure, but quickly got himself together so that he and Marla could become husband and wife. Vows made, the wedding party and guests made their way to the wedding reception at Mariachi's Restaurant, the place where Steve and Marla first met.  
  
Mr. Mariachi pulled out all the stops to ensure that Steve and Marla's reception was a fairytale come true. The exquisite decorations were indicative of Mr. Mariachi's childhood in Italy.  
  
The wedding guests arrived before wedding party. The Bride and Groom were busy with the photographers, their entourage and their families.  
  
Once the wedding party arrived at the restaurant, the reception festivities were on the way.  
  
The pastor opened the festivities by offering up a prayer to God thanking him for all His Goodness and His Grace. He also offered a prayer to God for the newly wed couple and he then asked God to bless the food that they were about to partake of.  
  
The best men offered toasts to the Bride and Groom:  
  
"To Steve my best friend and his love wife, Marla." Tom Larkin started off. "I wish you guys much happiness in your marriage. May your days be full of love and light."  
  
"Steve, I thank you and your dad for making me feel like family," Jesse began, and then continued, "Steve, I especially thank you for taking me under your wings and becoming a surrogate big brother to me. I wish you and Marla the most wonderful married life together. I'm going to miss hanging out with you. I love you big bro."  
  
"Steve, I'd like to thank you for making my mom the happiest woman alive. Since you came into her life, she regained her spark for life. I thank you for accepting Tara and me as family. Well Steve, for now me and Tara will be calling you Dad from now on. Thank you, Dad." Terrance replied. Just then, Mr. Mariachi and his assistants brought out the glorious Italian cuisine that Steve, Mark and Carol were accustomed to when dining there.  
  
As everyone enjoyed their meals, Steve and Marla wanted to make a toast of their own to their parents.  
  
"Mom, Dad. I'd like to thank you for being there for me through the many storms in my life." Marla replied. "If it hadn't been for your loving care and advice, I don't think I'd be standing here before you. I love you very much."  
  
"Dad, I don't know where to begin, but I'm going to try." replied a tearful Steve. "I just wanted to thank you for being there for me when I couldn't look after Katie, due the horrendous pain I felt more than a year ago. I thank you for not giving up on me even when I was ranting and raving because of all the pain I was under. You stood by me, even through the many times I yelled at you and let you down. Dad, I love you so very much. Thank for all you've done for Katie and me."  
  
"We love you guys too, and we wish you two the best in your marriage." Mark replied, becoming the spokesperson for the parents.  
  
With that, they had the first dance of the newly wed couple. The Groom then gracefully handed his wife over unto her Dad, so that father and daughter could share a special moment together.  
  
"It's now time for the bouquet throw." Carol announced with excitement. "Now every single woman, both young and old gather together to see who will be blessed enough to catch the bouquet." Marla proceeded to throw the bouquet that happened to be caught by a widow, Mrs. Wellington, causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"Congratulations, Mrs. Wellington." Marla said happily. "Tradition says that you'll be the next in line to get married."  
  
"Oh my child, I think it's past my time to get married." Mrs. Wellington replied. "But it's a nice thing to think about."  
  
After The Wedding  
  
As Steve and Marla arrived at the beach house, Steve performed the age-old tradition of carrying his Bride over the threshold to their apartment. Steve wanted to see his father and Katie before they turned in for the night. As they went up to Mark's unit, Steve carried Marla up the stairs and over the threshold to Mark's apartment, in order cover all bases and every threshold he could think of around their home.  
  
"Dad, Katie." Steve called. But there was no response. As Steve walked toward the kitchen in Mark's apartment, he saw a note on the breakfast bar. The note stated that Mark, Katie and Carol would spend the night at Aunt Dora's mansion, thus giving Steve and Marla the privacy they needed.  
  
"Marla, it looks like we have the whole beach house to ourselves." Steve announced with joy. "So Honey, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know, my handsome man, what do you propose we do?" Marla asked, with a wicked gleam in her eyes.  
  
At that question, Steve abruptly picked her up and took her down to their apartment, went into the bedroom and locked the door.  
  
As the next day dawned, Steve and Marla enjoyed a private and romantic first breakfast togther as husband and wife. They really enjoyed their time together as they finished packing for their honeymoon in Honolulu, Hawaii. As they reminisced about their childhood lives, Marla upon hearing about the antics of Tom and Steve, replied jokingly:  
  
"How on earth did you become a police officer, with your colorful background?!!  
  
"That's easy, Detective Rodgers took Tom and me to the local detention center, which scared us straight." Steve replied. "When I saw the young people there, some of whom were around our age, I decided that I wanted to make a difference in some young person's life. I wanted to be able to do what Detective Rodgers did for Tom and me." "Oh Steve, you really did change." Marla replied, proud that Steve was able to overcome his mischievous ways. "That's probably the reason the criminals don't have a chance with you, as you seem to know every trick they try to pull on you when you're interrogating them."  
  
"Yep, that's about the size of it." Steve replied, confident that Marla truly loves him as he loves her.  
  
"Steve, is that everything we need on our honeymoon?" Marla asked.  
  
"I believe that's about it, Marla." Steve replied, smiling at his new Bride. "Dad should be here soon to give us a lift to the airport."  
  
Just then, Steve heard his father's car horn signaling his arrival in front of the beach house. Steve and Marla hurried out to Mark's car and then to the airport and on to Honolulu, Hawaii to start their honeymoon.  
  
After The Honeymoon  
  
Steve and Marla entered the beach house, thoroughly exhausted. Once they were settled in, they went to the upstairs unit to join Mark and Katie for dinner.  
  
"How are you guys doing?" Mark asked.  
  
"Mark, Steve and I are totally exhausted." Marla replied, smiling.  
  
"Marla, you're part of the family now, you can call me Dad." Mark replied, happily.  
  
"Okay, Dad." Marla replied, joyously.  
  
"Steve, Marla." Mark started and then continued, "I have a question to ask you two. I was wondering if you were planning to stay in the downstairs unit or were you planning on getting your own home?" Mark asked, anxiously awaiting the couple's answer.  
  
"Well Dad, to tell you the truth, we were thinking about getting our own place, but we decided to make the downstairs unit our home." Steve replied happily, as he noticed the look of happiness in Mark's eyes. "We just couldn't bear leaving you in the big beach house all alone. We also didn't want to uproot Katie from the only home she's known and I knew she wouldn't want to leave you Dad."  
  
"Steve, why don't you admit that you didn't want to leave your old man." Mark replied. "You just can't stand to be away from me."  
  
"Why Dad, if that was true, why didn't I phone you from Hawaii during our honeymoon." Steve replied with a smirk on his face, clowning with his dad. "Funny, I don't remember dialing YOUR phone during that time."  
  
"That's different, you smart Alec." Mark replied, in mock anger. "Besides, you were preoccupied with 'other things', weren't you?"  
  
They all shared a great laugh, as father and son enjoyed their good-natured ribbing of each other.  
  
"Well Katie, this is what we'll have to put up with for a while." Marla replied, laughing as the two men continued their clowning.  
  
"Gwanpa and Daddy are funny gwown ups, aren't they?" Katie asked with a great big smile on her face.  
  
"That they are, Katie." Marla replied.  
  
At that moment, Marla noticed that little Katie was growing weary.  
  
"Katie, would you like me to get you ready for bed and read you a bedtime story?" Marla asked her stepdaughter. They bid Mark and Steve a good night and went to their downstairs unit.  
  
"Yes." Katie replied. "Miss Marla, may I call you mommy?"  
  
"Of course you can, sweetie." Marla replied, with feeling. "I'm honored to be your new mom." With that Marla got Katie ready for bed and read her a bedtime story, before Katie drifted off to sleep.  
  
Marla went back upstairs to join the clowning duo. As Mark saw Marla coming the steps, Mark decided to spring his last surprise from him and his beloved wife, Katherine onto the happy couple. As Mark brought out a brown velour sachet bag, Steve asked:  
  
"Dad, what's in the bag?"  
  
"It's a tape that your mom asked me to play after you were married, it's partly dedication and partly instructional." Mark replied. "Tape was made for both you and your wife, Marla."  
  
Mark put the cassette in the player and depressed the play button and this is what they heard:  
  
"Hello my Son. If you are listening to this tape, that means you're married. I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you. It saddens me to know that I wasn't there to share your day, but my I was there in the lovely flowers and most importantly in your eyes, for you share my eyes. I love you so much and I want you to make sure you tell your lovely bride everything that's on your heart, no matter how troubling it is. Please let her share not only the good times, but the bad times as well. Please let her know when you are feeling down, for she is your wife and she'll be there to share your pain with you. Be sure to cherish your wife and children, love them unconditionally, no matter how troubling their actions. Be there for them and show them that you love them. And to you, bride to my son, see to it that you cherish your husband and children. Love them unconditionally, no matter how troubling their actions. To both my Son and his bride, make sure to be there for them during their times of trouble, for they'll need your guidance and understanding. To my beloved husband Mark, please be there for the Steve and his bride, when they come to you for help. But Mark, do not solve their problems for them, as they need to work things out together, for they must cleave to one another. With all my love, your mom Katherine."  
  
After the tape was over, Steve gave his father a puzzling look, as he asked his dad tearfully:  
  
"When did mom make this tape?"  
  
"While she was in the hospital." Mark replied, tearfully. "And although this was the most difficult time in our lives, she still insisted on making this tape for you to be played after your wedding day."  
  
"Dad this is the most wonderful wedding gift that me and Marla received." Steve replied, still sobbing lightly. "Mom was the most wonderful woman I had ever known. Steve looked over at Marla, smiling broadly, "Marla, you and my mom are tied for first place as the most remarkable women in my life."  
  
"Steve, I'm honored that you placed me in the same category with your mom." Marla replied, joyously. "Even though I never met your mom, she sounds like on extraordinary woman."  
  
"That she was, that she was." was all that Steve was able to say.  
  
Mark, Steve and Marla spent the next two hours discussing Katherine's generous words of love and their plans for the future.  
  
Marla began feeling the effects of the day and went downstairs to their apartment to get ready for bed. She bid Mark good night and told Steve that she'd be waiting for him in their apartment.  
  
As Marla was getting herself prepared for bed, Steve came up and grabbed her from behind. He then turned her around, to have her face him.  
  
"Steve, you startled me." A stunned Marla replied, melting in Steve's strong arms.  
  
Steve stood silently as he caressed Marla's body and proceeded to kiss her much more passionately that he'd ever done before. As Marla looked into Steve's eyes, she could see that his eyes were desire misted and she knew what Steve had on his mind. They locked the house down and turned out all the lights and then went to bed.  
  
In Mark's Bedroom  
  
As Mark lay in his bed, he thought happily on Steve and Marla's wedding and their happy new lives together. He immediately took out his favorite picture of his beloved wife Katherine, who was clothed in a heavenly blue gown that he gave her for her birthday. It was her favorite dress and when she discovered that she was dying from cancer, she made Mark promise that he would bury her in that dress. As he looked at her lovely picture, he said:  
  
"Katherine, Baby. Steve and his Bride, Marla are doing well. I played the cassette for them like you asked me to. They were truly moved at your wonderful and gracious words. Kate, we raised two great children and I know you'd be proud of them. I'm also pleased to inform you that Steve and Marla have decided to live with me at the beach house. I'm happy to have them and Katie here with me. They brought me so much joy. Well, Katherine dear, I'm signing off now. The next time I talk with you, I hope it will be after Tom and Carol's wedding. Goodnight my Love."  
  
Mark said a prayer to God, thanking Him for all of the happiness the He had brought to the Sloan family. Mark quickly drifted off to sleep knowing that his beloved son, Steve was truly happy at last.  
  
The End 


End file.
